FF7AC-KH - Limelight Sequel
by talinsquall
Summary: Cid gets more Valentines from Vincent. Kadaj catches a dragon. Zack returns. Sephiroth does not fail. Cloud slams door shut. Rufus pries it back open. Yazoo is a tomcat's safe place. Babies! Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Kadaj/Tseng, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena, Riku/Sora, Lea/Roxas, Terra/Vanitas. AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Violence, Sex, Swearing, MPreg


A/N: KH Babies, we make our dreams come true. KH Babies, we'll do the same for you. Probably swan song for my Remnants stories. Time between FF7 & Advent Children is one year instead of two. Beating my brain by the end of this. Friggin' Bipolar...

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children/Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Cid gets more Valentines from Vincent. Kadaj opens a box & catches a dragon. Zack returns. Sephiroth does not fail. Cloud slams door shut. Rufus pries it back open. Yazoo is a tomcat's safe place. Babies for all!

Pairings: Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Kadaj/Tseng, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena, Barrett/Tifa, Riku/Sora, Lea/Roxas, Terra/Vanitas

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Violence, Sexual Situations, Swearing, Past/Future Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth/Remnants Father & Riku's Grandfather in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

**FF7AC-KH - Limelight Sequel**

xxx

_Cast in this unlikely role,_

_Ill-equipped to act_

_With insufficient tact_

_One must put up barriers _

_To keep oneself intact_

xxx

(Near Forgotten City Ruins)

Kadaj gripped the sides of his head. "Stop it, Mother! It's not working! None of these tactics are working on the Turk!"

Yazoo flipped his long hair behind his shoulder. "Why are we still listening to Jenova? All she does is scream and ask why Sephiroth ignores her. Big Brother was supposed to show up and herald the beginning of the end. I know he can sense us too. It's like we're beneath him. So infuriating."

Loz had rolled his frightened body in a tight ball next to a tied-up Elena. "Quit kicking me! I don't know how to torture people! You're a mean girl, who doesn't act like a girl!"

Elena wound her leg up for another kick. "It's because I'm a Turk! One punch and you're done? Talk about a disappointment. Get your brother over here. I feel like yankin' out those long locks with my teeth!"

Tseng stretched in his restraints and reclined further against a tree. "Stand down, Elena. You'll have to get your rocks off when we return to Edge. There are no thrills to be had here."

Kadaj dropped his hands. "How dare you! This experience was never meant to be pleasurable! I shot you in the head, for Gods' sake! We need to find Mother! Just tell us where she is and we'll let you go!"

Tseng's condescending smirk raised Kadaj's rage up ten notches. "I don't know where your mommy's rotting head is. If I did, I would burn it to ashes in front of your pretty eyes."

Kadaj's gaze centered on a vacant area next to Tseng's location. "I've been trying to ignore you, but you're so nice to me. Are you sure this will help?"

Yazoo waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "Okay. Kadaj, I think you need to take a break. There's no one there."

Kadaj's unfamiliar gentle smile scared his brother even more. "Yes, there is. She's stayed close to the Turk this whole time. The prettiest little girl with brown, curly hair and bright green eyes. She told me pain doesn't work on Turks, but I chose to listen to Mother instead."

Yazoo noticed Tseng's alarmed expression. "I think your little girl may be correct. What does she want you to do?"

Kadaj raised his hand as if to cradle Tseng's face. "Open the box. I should know how. Sephiroth knows how. I don't… Oh, you'll open it for me? Thank you, Aer-"

Tseng's enraged voice shook the Remnant's resolve. "No! Don't say her name! Don't you say it!"

Kadaj stood frozen, until the apparition took his hand, and led him to the struggling Turk. "I need information, but I don't want to break him. The Turk is beautiful to look at when he's not being rude."

Yazoo hugged his dazed brother from behind. "In their own ways, they all are. Do what needs to be done, Kadaj. Loz and I are with you."

The little girl spirit kissed Tseng's sweaty temple. "Touch him here and say my name. Once it is over, we can all be happy."

Kadaj's soft fingertips brushed the Turk's temple. "Aerith."

The Turk Director screamed through clenched teeth as all the pain and grief from Aerith's death was released back into his body from the little box in his brain he had kept locked tight. "Never forgive you. Never…"

Kadaj took a step back as tears coursed down Tseng's cheeks. "How is this helping? You lied to me too."

The little girl kissed the weeping Turk. "I did not. Not really. Tseng will forgive you. He will never forgive me."

Kadaj startled when a dark presence made itself known. "These Turks are our prisoners. Leave now or die."

Vincent Valentine appeared from the surrounding darkness. "I am already dead. What shall you threaten your Father with next?"

Loz managed to squeeze half his large frame behind Elena's chair. "I-I-I'm busy torturing. Leave us alone."

Elena back-kicked Loz's shin with her heel. "The only thing being tortured is my leg kicking your sorry pussy ass! Get back up and face your hot daddy like a man!"

Kadaj reached out with his senses and felt the truth of Vincent's words. "Father, the little girl lied to me. When I opened the box in Tseng's head, it should have made everything better. I fear it has made things worse. I'll never find out where Jenova's head is now."

Vincent embraced his newly awakened sons as his crimson eyes viewed Tseng shiver in his fetters. "I am sure Aerith meant well. Unfortunately, the Cetra never thinks to tell anyone about the far-reaching repercussions of her actions."

Yazoo grumbled against his parent's chest. "You're not here for us. You're here to save the Turks. You don't love us at all. Just like Sephiroth."

Vincent gripped Yazoo's neck with his gauntlet and easily raised his surprised son till their eyes met. "Now we are on somewhat equal footing. Say that again to my face."

On his knees, Loz hugged Vincent around the waist. "Yazoo, didn't mean it, Father. He's upset because the redhead Turk flew away. We love you."

Vincent noticed an errant tear fall from Yazoo's eye at the mention of an absent Reno. His sad son was lowered and held close. "I love you, so does Sephiroth. He is awaiting his husband's promised resurrection. You have a nephew named Riku. Until Jenova is expunged from your psyches, he cannot trust you three around his child. Think of this as you continue to follow the hag's directions."

Kadaj hugged himself as Vincent picked up Tseng's form. "That's it? That's all you're going to say? We haven't seen you in ever and you think a hug will change our minds?"

The Remnants jumped back as a free Elena scurried past them. "Hey, Vincent! Don't forget about me!"

Loz raised a shaky pointing finger. "You could free yourself all along? What's going on?"

Yazoo placed his hands on his hips. "Were you playing us? Loz, look for a beacon or tracker! Damn Turks!"

A mesmerized Kadaj gently brushed Tseng's loose hair with his fingers. "Not even a bullet to the head fazed you. You found my supposed torture laughable until I brought up the box. Aerith says you'll never forgive her. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you so."

Vincent stepped back with the Turks as his concerned gaze traveled over his sons. "Tseng needs urgent care. I am sure you three will have your fun while using the search for Jenova's head as an excuse. When it is over, remember there is a family who loves you and will keep you safe no matter what."

Kadaj held his hand out to the departing little girl ghost. "No, don't go! Stay with me. Tseng's heart is full of nothing but anger and bitterness. He won't appreciate your light."

The group observed Kadaj bend down as if to receive a kiss. "Oh, I understand. You're the Aerith from Tseng's memory. I guess you have to go with him. See you later then. Bye."

Yazoo watched Vincent's cape wrap around the injured Turks and fly away. "If we try to stop now, Jenova will mind control us to do her bidding."

Loz kicked at a rock. "I hate waking up in a weird place and finding out I hurt people."

Kadaj straightened up. "We were awakened to act out this farce. Intermission is over. Time to see this through to the end."

Yazoo reloaded his gun. "As long as I get another crack at the redhead, I'll die happy."

Kadaj looked down and stared at his hands. "Why do we have to die to be happy? What's wrong with staying alive and being happy?"

Yazoo holstered his gun. "I don't see that ending for us. Do you, Loz?"

Loz sagged against a tree and peered up at the starry sky. "Nope."

XXX

(Aerith's Church - Post-Movie)

A ghostly Zack Fair leaned against the church doorway and smiled at Cloud Strife playing with the children in the pool. "Be happy, Hero. You deserve it."

Aerith patted her old boyfriend's arm as she passed by. "You ready to go?"

Zack's yearning gaze rested on a wistful Sephiroth and a cheering Riku. "No."

Aerith's face lit up with an evil grin as she pushed the surprised First Class into the pool with all the power of a Cetra. "Good! Since you're not!"

A living Zack flailed in the pool's water until his best friend's hands steadied him. "Cloud? I'm alive! I'm really alive! Is it drafty in here?"

Riku splashed into the water towards his father. "Your yoo-hoo's showing, Dada!"

Zack hastily covered his naked lower body with Cloud's battle skirt. "Oh! Heh. Heh. Auntie Aerith just wanted to make sure Mama could recognize me. I love you, Riku."

Riku leaped into Zack's arms. "I love you, Dada. I'm glad you're finally back."

After receiving Cloud's kiss and joyful hug, Zack sighed as Sephiroth's soft lips met his. "Hello, Angel, I'm home. I love you."

Sephiroth wrapped his arms and black wing around his family. "Yes and you are never leaving me again. I love you more, Zack."

Cloud picked up a soggy Sora. "Hey, Baby. This is Riku's Dada, Zack. Auntie Aerith was able to bring him back from the Lifestream."

Sora kissed Zack's cheek. "Nice to meet you. I'm glad you're back. Riku missed you lots. Is Auntie Aerith coming back too? I miss her."

Zack's smile dimmed as he held Riku closer. "Sorry, Sora. Auntie Aerith had to stay in the Lifestream. She can still hear when you sing to her at night though. Don't stop. It makes her happy."

Sora bounced in Cloud's arms. "I won't, Uncle Zack. It makes me and Daddy happy too."

Vincent hugged Sephiroth's shoulders and whispered into his ear. "I am so happy for you and Riku."

Sephiroth whispered back. "Shinra Tower Ruins. They are free from Jenova's influence, but the Lifestream's call is strong. I reaffirmed our love for them, but it may be too late."

Vincent kissed Sephiroth, Riku, and Zack, prior to meeting Cid at the church's entrance. "Taking on three disturbed teenagers is asking too much of you, Highwind. I understand if you wish to leave me after we rescue them."

Cid ushered his husband out the front door. "Always tryin' to ditch yer Captain. Don't matter how many Valentines show up on our doorstep, Vince. Ah'll still consider mahself blessed to be hitched to ya."

Vincent turned his blushing face away. "Oh, Cid."

Cid grinned at his love. "Tee hee. Whut the fuck do you want, Ninja? We got more Hero shit to do. Nothin' to steal. Now git!"

Yuffie easily hopped onto a striding Cid's back. "You're my ride. Remember? Tseng hasn't been Tseng since Kadaj screwed with his brain. I wanna know why."

Vincent gripped Yuffie's arm. "Kadaj was following Aerith's orders. He had no idea Tseng would be troubled so by his actions. My sons are near Death's door. If you hasten their demise with your callous words, you will be following in their wake to the Lifestream."

The craftiness drained from Yuffie's face, leaving a scared little sister behind. "I just want my big brother back, Vincent. I want Tseng the way he was before Aerith died and broke him into little pieces."

Vincent's face became more determined as the trio neared the airship. "Perhaps Kadaj is the key after all."

XXX

(Healen Lodge)

Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie hauled in three nearly dead bodies to the medical facility.

Vincent barked to the receptionist. "Stretchers! Please, my sons are dying!"

The medical worker pointed to the floor with her pen. "Please remain behind the yellow line. I need proof of medical insurance prior to checking in these three patients."

Yuffie hastily slapped another bandage on a seeping wound. "You couldn't at least stabilize them first?! What kinda honky-donk place is this?"

Cid positioned Loz so he could breathe better. "The rich-ass Shinra kind."

Vincent slammed his fist on the wooden partition. "Damned vultures! Vincent Valentine, Turk designation: 4AG8031-Charlie. My children's names are Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz Valentine."

The receptionist's fake nails clicked on the keys as she typed. "Although archaic, your medical benefits remain valid. Unfortunately, they only pertain to you, not your family."

Cid cleared his throat before Vincent demolished the front desk to splinters. "Beg your pardon, Miss. My husband tends to forget when he is stressed. My sons should be covered by my Shinra Gold Standard medical insurance, Cid Highwind. My member number is 12."

As the lady typed, Vincent peered back at his bashful Captain. "Where is my husband and what did you do with his country accent?"

Cid's cheeks became rosier as he refused to meet Vincent's gaze. "Ah worked corporate a time or two in mah life. Jest made the job easier sometimes."

The receptionist squinted at Cid's face and verified it with the military identification on her screen. She gasped and picked up the phone. "Hotel California! Hotel California for three non-Shinras! No, I am not shitting you! I'm looking right at them!"

Yuffie yelped and jumped back as the whole hospital seemed to rush at the three patients and whisk them away to be stabilized. "Wow. Privilege is magical."

The receptionist straightened her glasses. "Ahem. The patients' names are Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz Valentine?"

Vincent held his humble pilot close. "Correction. My children's last name is Valentine-Highwind."

Yuffie's brown eyes scanned the area. "You two do realize the Turks are going to be breaking down the door, once they realize your sons are still alive."

Vincent kissed Cid's cheek. "This is a Shinra facility, Yuffie. I am sure the Turks are on their way as we speak. It is what the Turks attempt to do after they break the door down, which will prove most amusing to my black heart. It will be a good workout for me as the boys heal."

Yuffie scowled at the retired Turk. "The old Turk regime wasn't that badass. My grandpa could fight toe-to-toe with all you old geezers. He exploited all your weaknesses for the glory of Wutai."

Vincent's crimson eyes misted as Cid led them to the assigned hospital room for the boys. "Ah, yes. Godo's father was quite a delicious adversary back in the day. What fun we had, slicing-and-dicing each other in the moonlight."

Yuffie shuddered and hurried on ahead. "Grossness! Keep your old man slicey-dicey to yourself. That's my Yé Ye you're mooning over. Yick!"

XXX

(Rocket Town - Zack and Sephiroth's House)

Zack hoisted up his early-morning catch. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down-"

The First Class grinned behind the hand suddenly held over his mouth.

Sephiroth glared into merry blue eyes. "Yes, we have a magical-looking turret house. Yes, it was originally called Rapunzel's Playhouse. No, you may not refer to me as Rapunzel ever again. Good morning, Puppy. I love you."

After a sweet kiss, Zack handed the fish to his husband and bent down to pet Riku's blue shar pei. "Hey, Ruffles! Thanks for keeping our family safe. Turk doggy training is good training."

The now full-grown dog wagged his tail in agreement then ran barking towards an arriving car.

Zack's grin widened as he recognized the occupants. "Hey, Spiky! Nice to see ya. Shouldn't you and Sora be with Rufus? I thought he still had some leftover physical therapy from the Geostigma."

A depressed Cloud helped a crying Sora out of the car and gently pushed him towards a worried Riku. "Rufus will do fine on his own. Cid and Vincent said we could stay at their house while they're away. Hope you don't mind."

Zack embraced his distraught best friend. "What did he do, Spiky? What did the mean, terrible, awful Shinra do this time?"

Cloud released his sobs on a strong shoulder. "Two weeks! Two whole weeks, Rufus had me and Sora believing he was dying from the Geostigma! My child cried himself to sleep every night thinking it would be the last time he saw his Papa alive. What do I see while I'm trying to save the Planet? Rufus walking, smirking, and shooting as he's falling from a window! When I confronted him, Rufus swore it was to save the Planet. I said that was my job and he showed how much faith he had in me by plotting behind my back. We've had breaks in our relationship before, but this is it! I told Rufus I wanted a divorce and I left with my son."

Zack glanced over to Riku singing to a heartbroken Sora. "You know what this calls for? Sleep over! Everyone gets to sleep at Rapunzel's Playhouse tonight!"

"Does this include us?" A dusty Nanaki came around the car as Cait Sith tumbled out of the trunk.

With a tiny smile, Cloud shook his head at the two as Ruffles nipped Cait's crown. "Nanaki, you didn't have to follow us. Tifa said you can stay at Seventh Heaven forever if you want to."

Nanaki did his form of a shrug. "I needed to stretch my legs. The run did me good. Don't ask me how the stuffed cat got here."

Cait Sith brushed off his shoulders, but Reeve Tuesti's voice answered. "There's a spare Cait Sith in every Shinra family car trunk. I hope you're not divorcing all of us at Shinra, Cloud. I was fooled just as much as you were. With your permission, I want to keep Sora company during this trying time, not as a Shinra spy but as Uncle Reeve."

Cloud picked the stuffed toy up and tossed it to his son. "Look who came with us, Sora. We might be here for a while, so help keep Cait Sith working well like Uncle Reeve showed you."

Sora kissed Cait Sith's nose. "Is your heart breaking too, Uncle Reeve? Hugs will make the hurt go away. It has to. Right, Riku?"

Riku proved his friend right by hugging Sora and making him smile through the tears. "It will. You just have to believe it, Sora. Can you do that for me?"

Sora blinked the tears from his eyes and held Cait Sith tighter. "I'll try, Riku, but it's really hard sometimes."

Back in Edge, Reeve's eyes panned around his desolate corporate office as he whispered to himself. "Try most of the time."

xxx

Later on that night, Cloud and Sora rested on the Fair's pull-out couch and sang their nightly song. Riku chimed in once he heard what it was.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Riku whispered to his best friend. "It'll be okay, Sora. We're together. We can beat anything when we're together."

Sora smiled a little. "Yeah, Riku. We can."

A few hours later, Cloud awoke to a looming Cait Sith singing in his ear.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains_

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame_

After making sure Sora and Riku were fast asleep, Cloud shoved the stuffed toy away and sat up. "I never liked that version. Where's Reeve, Rufus? Did you lock him out of his office again?"

Rufus Shinra, in Cait Sith's guise, placed a hand on his heart. "You always think the worst of me, Cloud. Reeve's parents are visiting for a few days. I was searching his empty office for a contract I need to sign. I had no idea a Cait Sith was activated with you until I heard the singing."

Cloud floored the Shinra with a teary defeated gaze. "I am the Planet's Chosen. Everyone placed their trust in me, raised my hopes when I was down, supported me when I needed it. Everyone except for my husband. The father of my child. He was too busy getting his jollies off with the enemy!"

The toy knelt next to the couch and held Cloud's hand. "Everything I did was for our family. Please believe me."

Cloud shook his hand free and stood up. "Everything you did was for Rufus Shinra. My heart was broken so you could have one more adventure with your Turks."

The crowned feline tilted its head and made like it was squinting. "Cloud, are you gaining weight?"

Sora awoke a few moments later to the sound of fierce ripping and clouds of stuffing being thrown around the room. "Oh no. Papa said the wrong words again inside Cait Sith. Bad Papa. Are we gonna get another one?"

Cloud roughly threw the doll's head out the door. "I'm sure Uncle Reeve's replacement will show up tomorrow. You can talk to Papa through Cait Sith whenever you want to Sora. I don't mind."

Sora frowned and snuggled closer to a snoozing Riku. "Don't want to yet. Papa lied to me too."

Cloud picked up the lower half of Cait Sith and tossed it out by the tail. "Yes, he certainly did."

XXX

(Healen Lodge)

Cid entered the hospital room with a bagful of pudding cups. "Boys, we talked about this. Mah benefits are payin' for these three hospital beds. It'd be nice if y'all used them."

Kadaj nestled closer to Yazoo in the middle bed. "We've always slept together since we were awoken. It seemed safer that way."

Yazoo joyfully took the pudding cup his stepfather was handing out. "Striped, yum! Thank you, Cid. Hey, Loz! We don't have three bathrooms! Other people have to pee too!"

Loz's muffled voice was heard behind the wooden door. "Eat your pudding cup and leave me alone! You can use the bathrooms next door. The rooms are empty."

Cid looked around as he scratched his chin. "Yeah, that's kinda strange. Aerith cured the Geostigma, but the facility takes care of other illnesses. Ah'm sure there are sick people around who could use the rooms."

Vincent spoke from the ceiling where he was floating on his back. "It is a safety precaution. My children are still considered dangerous to Shinra and the populace at large."

Kadaj sat up. "It was all Jenova's doing. Once Rufus Shinra blew Jenova's head to bits, my mind was free of her madness."

Vincent twirled in place, so his narrowed crimson eyes centered on his son. "Yet you all continued on with the fight. If not for Aerith's healing rain, my sons would be in the Lifestream."

Kadaj refused to meet his father's gaze. "We had only met you once. Aerith's voice was so kind to me when she could get past Jenova. She told me she would welcome me home when I was ready. I thought I was ready."

Yazoo scraped out his pudding cup. "Loz and I thought Kadaj was dead. If he was returning to the Lifestream, so were we."

Cid jumped when Loz kicked the bathroom door. "Use yer words, Son. Ah ain't payin' extra fer the door."

Loz wiped his tears away. "Shiny lady promised us peace. As soon as we get to the Lifestream, she throws us back. Says we got more stuff to do."

Kadaj flopped back against the bed. "The problem is she didn't tell us what the stuff is. All Aerith did was give us mental pictures and riddles. I hate riddles."

Vincent righted himself and floated down to the floor. "Tell me the riddles."

Loz snorted against the toilet. "Destroy to make anew. Planet shows what is true. No more fuss and fighting for you."

Yazoo tossed his pudding cup into the trash can. "Fiery kitten all alone. Raging tomcat free to roam. Give safe place to call a home."

Kadaj blew his hair away from his mouth. "Dragon shuns the light. Heart is shattered and lost to sight. Selfless love shall make it right."

Yazoo cuddled against his brother. "Hey, your riddle is nicer than ours, Kadaj. Loz's barely rhymes. It's obvious who Aerith likes better."

Vincent rested against Cid's solid body. "Good grief. I had hoped death had helped with Aerith's riddle-making. I fear she should have stopped with the dirty limericks."

Cid petted his love's long back. "Heh. Sis did have a gift fer those. The one she made up fer Nibelheim was a beaut. Had Cloud laughin' fer days."

Vincent rested his cheek against Cid's head. "I sense this mostly has to do with the Turks, but I fear I know next to nothing about the new regime."

"It's a good thing I do!" A grinning Yuffie popped down from the ceiling.

Cid grumbled at the gleeful ninja. "We're tryin' NOT to get kicked outta here, Yuffie. There ain't nobody stoppin' ya from enterin' the front door. Stop goin' through the air ducts."

Yuffie sat next to the Remnants on the bed. "Hush, old man! I have mysterious riddles to decipher."

Yazoo straightened one of Yuffie's shoulder straps. "Why do I get the feeling you know exactly who the riddles are about and what we need to do to fulfill them?"

Yuffie idly tossed a gleaming ball of materia. "Probably because I do. For you and Kadaj, at least. I have no idea what Loz's riddle means."

Hearing a groan of frustration, Cid hollered to the bathroom. "Ya break that toilet. Ya ain't gettin' another one, Loz!"

Yuffie patted Kadaj's arm. "Tseng is on administrative leave, so you'll have to wait to solve your riddle. The Turks have been ordered to stand down while you remain at Healen Lodge."

Yazoo rested his cheek on Yuffie's shoulder. "What about me, Great Ninja?"

Yuffie turned to whisper. "I'll show you later. How healed are you, Yazoo?"

The long-haired Remnant frowned. "We're all pretty much healed. Father's waiting until the coast is clear for us to leave."

Yuffie nodded. "We'll wait until you're settled in Rocket Town. Then I'll tell you both everything I know. Okay?"

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. "Okay."

XXX

(Rocket Town - Cid and Vincent's House)

The Remnants staggered as Riku teleported them from Healen Lodge to their new home.

The grinning six-year-old hugged his new uncles once they arrived in the family room. "I told Mama I could do it!"

Sephiroth appeared next to them with Cid and Vincent. "Yes, you did, Riku. I should know better than to doubt a hero. Zack, dry your tears. Even the happy ones pain my heart."

Zack wiped his cheeks. "Can't help it, Angel. Our baby saved his uncles from the nosy Turks. Dada's so proud."

Riku's eyes widened. "Whoops! Almost forgot."

The child disappeared and reappeared holding a distressed ninja's hand. "Sorry, Yuffie."

Yuffie held her other hand to her heart. "Just glad you remembered me, Kid. Tseng's gonna be pissed when he breaks down the door and Kadaj isn't there."

Vincent cupped Kadaj's cheek. "All this unnecessary drama. It's not like the Turks didn't know where we were going."

Cloud entered the home with a curious Sora, Nanaki, and Cait Sith. "Aerith has reassured me in my dreams that you three are free of Jenova's influence. You are therefore safe from me. The Turks will remain on the village periphery while I'm staying here with my son."

Sora held Yazoo's hand and smiled. "Hiya! I saw you on the tv. You shot a lot at Uncle Reno. He dodged really good. Why did you keep shooting at him?"

Yazoo patted the boy's head. "We were playing a grown-up game of Tag, but Uncle Reno cheated and blew me up. I dislike sneaky cheaters."

Sora stepped away from Kadaj with wide eyes. "I saw you too. You hit my Papa and made him fall."

Kadaj knelt in front of the scared child so Sora could see his sincerity. "Yes, I did. Your Papa lied to me every time we spoke to each other. When he finally showed me he had what I wanted all along, I became upset and lashed out. I could blame Jenova for my actions, but the anger was mine. I'm sorry you had to see that. I hate lying liars, but there was no excuse for the violence and destruction I wrought. I will be spending the rest of my life making it up to the Planet and the citizens of Edge."

Sora surprised the contrite Remnant by hugging him tight. "Papa lied to me too. I got so mad. I hit him. I didn't cry, but he did. It didn't make me feel better."

Kadaj rocked the sad little boy. "We both learned an important lesson. Violence doesn't make things better."

Sora closed his eyes. "It makes things worse."

Riku brushed his friend's arm. "Let's go play outside with Ruffles and Nanaki."

Sora made Loz freeze as he hastily hugged the Remnant on the way out the door. "Welcome home!"

Loz rubbed his chest. "Weird. My heart feels lighter."

Vincent kissed his son's cheek. "Hugs will do that. Choose your rooms, Boys. Except for the master bedroom, and my meditation room, you have your pick of the house."

Cid was astonished as he was nearly crushed by silver-haired hugs. "Cut it out! Ah swore it once and Ah'll say it again. Yer all mah family too and Ah'll punch out any fool who tells me different. Vince! Ah'm bein' killed with kindness!"

Vincent passed by to pinch Cid's rear. "Poor Captain. You'll just have to get used to being smothered with love every day."

Cloud picked up Cait Sith by its neck. Luminescent eyes met smiling eye lines. "Man up, go outside, and talk to our son. If you pretend I'm speaking to Reeve, I'll knock you out from here."

The toy hung it's head and twiddled its thumbs. Rufus Shinra's sultry voice stirred his spouse's heart. "I answered pure love with betrayal and lies. When push came to shove, I reverted back to my Shinra nature. There is no guarantee it will not happen again. It is better Sora stays away from me and this cursed company."

Cloud shook the doll to emphasize his words. "No way, Rufus. You're not getting off that easy. You're going to repair your relationship with Sora and win back his trust."

Rufus in Cait Sith slumped in Cloud's grasp. "How?"

Cloud brought the toy close and whispered. "You figure it out, Shinra."

Cid ducked as Cait Sith was hurled past his head and out the open doorway. "That's one way of movin' things along. You still going forward with the divorce?"

Cloud's frown became more pronounced as he observed Cait Sith hide behind a tree instead of talking with Sora. "Things haven't changed between Rufus and me. Our separation just shows how disconnected we've become to each other."

Cid started to write down a grocery list. "So no hope for the Shinra?"

Cloud took a few steps towards the front door as Cait Sith's stuffed form crumpled behind the tree and began to cry. "No hope at all."

XXX

(Edge - Turk Designated Living Quarters)

Yazoo wrinkled his nose as Riku teleported him, Yuffie, and Vincent to their location. "Smells like cigarettes, alcohol, and baby powder in here. The first two shouldn't be around a baby."

Vincent clasped Yazoo's shoulder. "They're probably not. Most of the Turks live in these apartments. It's the one place a Turk can feel completely safe. The particular scents you find so displeasing have permeated the walls due to daily Turk life."

The Remnant held the Great Ninja's hand. "Why are we here, Yuffie? If the Turks catch me here, I'm dead."

Yuffie swung their joined hands between their bodies. "We're here to meet the fiery kitten from your riddle. Come out, Veld, before Vincent has another flashback!"

The scarred Turk entered from the next room carrying a red-haired baby. "Without alcohol and sad country music playing in the background? Gods forbid. Don't break tradition, Partner"

Vincent beamed and held his old friend close. "So this is where you disappeared to, Partner. Absent from our lives for a whole year. You've been terribly missed in Rocket Town. How fares Felicia?"

Veld kissed Vincent's cheek then the baby's head. "Far better than this little one's mother. My other daughter. Another secret which never should have been. Her codename was Cissnei, but I had named her Audrey when she was born. I told her she could be anything she wanted to be. Anything but a Turk. Of course, she became a Turk and had a child with a Turk."

Yazoo gently palmed the baby's head and inhaled the babe's sweet smell. "Fiery kitten all alone? What's his name?"

Veld's face seemed to age further as he spoke. "His name is Lea. Audrey was able to name him before she died. The physicians all told her she shouldn't have children. Never tell a Turk no."

Yazoo kissed the baby's cheek. "Raging tomcat free to roam?"

Veld snorted. "Sounds like Lea's absent father, Reno. Those two were never a couple, but Audrey wanted a beautiful baby and she got it."

The elders started as Yazoo jumped halfway across the room.

Riku wrapped his arms around his muttering Uncle's waist. "What's wrong, Uncle Yazoo? Your riddle's solved. Auntie Aerith's giving you a baby."

Yazoo shook his head. His desperate gaze met Vincent's concerned one. "What was she thinking? I don't know anything about babies! A Turk baby at that! He'll probably steal from the neighbors while we sleep!"

Vincent patted the baby's back as Veld chuckled. "There is nothing a Turk child can do that I cannot put a stop to. The closest neighbor is Sephiroth. He is also well schooled in the squirriley ways of the Turk."

Riku grinned up at his hyperventilating Uncle. "Lea can't walk yet. Ruffles and Nanaki patrol between the houses at night. If he gets out, they'll put him back in the crib. Ruffles is Turk trained. He won't be fooled by anything."

Yazoo struggled as Yuffie and Riku pushed him forward. "This is insane! Audrey is gone, but Reno's alive. Why isn't he here? He's the father. Shouldn't he be taking care of Lea?"

Veld cuddled his burbling grandson. "Reno wasn't in the right headspace when Audrey died. His confrontations with you exacerbated his mood-swings. Lea deserves a stable home with a loving parent."

Riku yanked on Yazoo's slack arm. "Safe place, Uncle! You're Lea's safe place!"

Yazoo's body shook as Veld handed Lea to him. His arms automatically clasped the baby to his heart. One hand quick to secure the back of the child's head. "Father, I don't know. Cid has recently invited us into his home. A new baby might be asking too much from the Captain."

Yuffie held up her phone and Cid's proud face showed on the screen. "Well, ain't that the prettiest Baby Turk. You bring him home, Yazoo. Ah sent the word out here and the townswomen got the nursery up and goin' fer ya. Veld, yer old room is ready and waitin' whenever you and Felicia can come on back to yer second family in Rocket Town."

Vincent peered at his husband. "You didn't know where Riku was taking us. How did you know about the baby? I adore you for this, by the way."

Cid chortled in Rocket Town and thumbed his nose. "Right back at ya, Vince. Like ya said, Aerith's riddlin' is shit. Ah figured it out while we were still at Healen. It's the same reason Ah don't want Kadaj anywhere near Yuffie's Big Brother until the Turk Director calms the fuck down."

Yuffie sighed as Lea grasped her finger. "Tseng is a good guy. He just needs a little more time. See ya later, Cid."

Once Yuffie hung up the phone, Vincent held Veld's hand. "Are you sure, Partner? No matter what the Planet's Messenger decrees, you are Lea's grandfather."

Veld's face crinkled with a tired grin. "I'm an old man, Vincent. Lea is a baby and I can hardly keep up with him. Your compound in Rocket Town sounds like the perfect place for my grandson. When we are not visiting, Felicia and I will call you every Friday for updates on Lea."

Vincent clasped his friend's shoulder. "Cid and I will be looking forward to your calls. Riku is teaching me how to record videos on my phone. I will be sending them when I can."

Yazoo nestled Lea closer. "What about Reno? He is Lea's father. If Reno wants, he could accuse me of kidnapping and take Lea away. If he does, I won't be able to take it."

Vincent directed Yazoo and Yuffie to a waiting Riku. "Since we are here, we should take care of this dilemma. Riku, take us to Reno's location. Thank you, Veld."

Veld handed bags of baby supplies and clothing to Yuffie and Vincent. The grandfather also handed a stuffed tiger to Lea. "This is his favorite toy. It's the only thing Reno gave him besides his face. Live well, Lea. Pop Pop loves you."

After Veld kissed the baby, the group teleported to a dreary area of the new Shinra Corporate Headquarters.

Yazoo comforted a fussy Lea with his tiger. "What is this place? Riku, are you sure? We should leave. The cold isn't good for the baby."

"What the fuck would you know about taking care of a baby, Doll?"

The Remnant slowly turned around to view an extremely rumpled Reno slumped in a cell. "Not much, but I do know this cold and damp isn't good for anyone."

Reno stood up and staggered towards the see-through door of the cell. He swore as he ran into it and slid down. "Fuck! Keep forgettin' that's there. Why ya bring my kid here, Yaz? Ya wanna show him what rock bottom looks like?

Vincent tapped at the clear door with his gauntlet. "We are following an edict from the Planet's Messenger, aka Auntie Aerith. Yazoo was sent back to fulfill his role. Tell Reno the riddle, my son."

Yazoo inwardly winced as the riddle left his lips. "Fiery kitten all alone. Raging tomcat free to roam. Give safe place to call a home."

Reno covered his eyes. "Awful and obvious. Sis should've kept with the dirty limericks. Lea is the fiery kitten and you're his safe place."

Yazoo rocked Lea and refused to look at Reno. "Not just his… "

Reno's astonished gaze met the top of Yazoo's head. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Doll? The last time we saw each other, I blew your ass up with a smile on my face. I'm fucked up beyond repair. Aerith's givin' ya the best part of me. Take him and raise him right in Rocket Town. Far away from his loser of a Dad."

Yazoo blinked as tears fell on Lea's face. The Remnant quickly wiped the tears from the baby. "You smiled on the outside, but your heart cried when you thought I died. Aerith told me so and I believe her. Father, is there a way to open the cell?"

Vincent arched an eyebrow as Reno froze in place. "It would not matter. Reno is honor-bound to remain in the cell until Tseng determines he is steady enough to return to work."

Yazoo's overflowing eyes met Reno's blood-shot ocean-blue. "I'm not leaving until Reno says goodbye to Lea properly."

The retired Turk nodded and raised the cell door with a few taps of his gauntlet. "The cell wasn't locked. It was closed so Reno wouldn't wander the hallways in a drunken stupor."

Reno gasped as his long arms were suddenly filled with his beautiful baby. "You never play fair with me, Yaz. Tear my soul apart from top to bottom, yo."

Yazoo embraced the weeping Turk and kissed his cheek. "Don't look so surprised. I wanted to kiss you before, but the street brawling, and mind-control got in the way. When you're ready, your family will be waiting for you in Rocket Town."

Reno nuzzled his baby and inhaled his sweet scent. "Not safe for neither of you, Yazoo. I never put my emotions away in little boxes like Tseng did. When I get pissed, I get pissed and people die. If I ever hit Lea, it would kill me. I'm not gonna hurt my boy like my old man did to me."

Yazoo slightly shook the Turk. "Remember when I teased you in the street? I told you I was going to find a real man to have fun with. You were so angry. You threw me up a building and nearly shattered my arm with your EMR. Look at your child. Remember the rage. Can you ever see yourself directing it at Lea?"

Reno's mind skimmed over the simmering rage in his heart, which kept him alive as a Turk, and his eyes centered on his son. "No. Never. Just thinking of hitting my kid makes me sick."

Yazoo left a trail of butterfly kisses along Reno's face. "There is your answer. You can't self-destruct anymore, Reno. You have a family now. When you're ready, we'll be waiting."

Reno rested his forehead against Yazoo's. The tears ran unchecked down his face. "Won't be long, Yaz. Swear. This Turk hates bein' alone, yo."

Yazoo tenderly kissed the tears away. "Shhhh. You're not alone, Reno. Audrey made sure of it. I'll take care of Lea until you can join us."

Riku snuggled against Vincent as Yuffie flipped through her phone. "Is everybody gonna live in Goompa Cid's house now?"

Vincent patted Riku's back. "If Goompa Cid has his way? Yes. At least Tseng is keeping his distance."

Yuffie whistled as she read a text and viewed a picture. "Not for long. Rufus was just served divorce papers by Cait Sith. Yeeesh! That's no way to treat a stuffed toy. Cloud's going to get visited really soon by a really angry Shinra. Tseng should be there to keep the peace and so Cloud doesn't remind Rufus he's the Planet's Chosen by ripping him in half."

Vincent motioned to Yazoo. "It's time. Say farewell for now to Reno. Kadaj needs us and Lea needs time to settle in his new home."

Reno covered his boy with kisses and tears. "Take care of Yaz, Lea. I'll make it right. Swear. I love you, Baby."

Yazoo kissed and held Reno until Vincent pulled him away. "Get well quickly, Reno! We'll be waiting!"

Reno slumped back onto the thin cot as the group disappeared. Savoring the lingering scents of Yazoo and Lea, the Turk spoke to the ether. "No sneak attacks with Valentine around. It don't help Yuffie's givin' the Turk play-by-play, Sir."

Tseng stepped away from the surrounding darkness. "She's a loyal little sister, who wants me to be happy. Aerith keeps bothering me in my dreams and swears I can find happiness with another. There is only one problem. I can't decide whether to give my heart to Kadaj or tear out his heart with my bare hands."

Reno laughed on his bunk. "That's the problem with emotions. Turks got no use for them. They get in the fuckin' way and fuck things up. I was twistin' in the wind until my Doll made my mind up for me. This Turk's life is gonna be golden once I sober up. Got me a family waitin' in Rocket Town and I ain't never lettin' them down, yo!"

Tseng's amber eyes traveled the length of the cell. "How can you be sure it will last, Reno? It all could be taken away in a heartbeat."

Reno made himself more comfortable on the cot. "Can't be sure about shit in this life. Learned that survivin' on the streets. I'll live my life to the fullest until the day I die. I'm gonna teach Lea to live life the same way with Yazoo by my side. It's gonna be aces, yo."

Tseng shrugged and walked down the hallway to the exit. "If you say so, Turk. I, however, am yet to be convinced."

XXX

(Shinra Corporate Headquarters - Office of the President)

Reeve Tuesti slammed his fist against the chair arm. "Quit destroying my Cait Siths! They do far more than serve you divorce papers. One of the hybrid reactors nearly blew up yesterday because you tore apart the Cait Sith with the deactivation codes as it was leaving HQ."

As his far-off gaze looked out the window, Rufus waved his City Planner's worries away with a hand. "Calm down, Reeve. I'll buy you another one."

Reeve gritted his teeth. "Another Cait Sith or another hybrid reactor for West Edge?"

Rufus's attention veered further away from his office towards Rocket Town. "Whatever… Gil can buy you anything, if you have enough of it."

"Not true love, Papa. You told me so."

Rufus swerved his chair around to spy his sad little boy standing next to Reeve. "Sora? What are you doing here, Baby? How did you get here?"

Sora pointed to his best friend standing next to Sephiroth. "Riku brought me. His mama came along so the Turks wouldn't smoosh us by accident."

Sephiroth brushed lint off his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind. The Turks become sloppy without worthy opponents to fight. Ah, I can hear them skulking back to the break room. Riku, let's wait for Sora on the couch. You can show me the video you made of Dada trying to give Ruffles a bath."

Riku stifled a giggle. "Dada's funny. You good, Sora?"

The somber little boy nodded. "Yeah, Riku. Papa, can I sit on your lap? I got something to tell you. If you don't want to, it's okay."

Before Rufus could answer, Reeve picked the child up and plopped him on his boss's lap. "Nice to see you, Sora. I miss your daily visits to my workshop. I'll take my leave now. I have a few ripped up Cait Siths to sew back together."

Once Reeve left, Sora snuggled against his father's chest. "Papa, I'm sorry I hit you."

Rufus held his son closer. "I deserved it, Sora. I'm sorry I made you angry enough to hit me."

Sora grasped Rufus's lapel. "Can I tell you a super secret, Papa?"

Rufus answered his son's whisper with his own. "Super secrets are the best kind. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, Sora. I will always be ready to listen."

Sora raised himself up to whisper in his father's ear. "I think I know what's wrong with you, Papa. Daddy stole your heart and won't give it back. He has two hearts now."

Rufus's blond eyebrows rose to his hairline. "If your Daddy has two hearts, he didn't steal mine. I gave it to him a long time ago, so he could keep it safe."

Sora shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Papa! Daddy has his own heart and another one in his belly."

Riku bounced on the couch. "It's true, President Shinra. Sora can't hear it, but I can! Uncle Cloud was cutting firewood when Dada made him stop. The other heart beats really, really fast when Uncle Cloud moves a lot. Mama made him lie down."

Sora hid his face against Rufus's shoulder. "When Uncle Zack told Daddy about the other heart, Daddy cried. He tries to stop crying around me, but it's getting worse. I'm scared, Papa. I think Daddy's getting sick."

Sephiroth combed his fingers through Riku's long locks. "Since Cloud found out, he hardly sleeps and barely eats. His enhancements will keep him alive, but I fear the baby will be returning to the Lifestream soon."

Rufus cuddled his boy as he heard Sora's frightened indrawn breath. "Keep your inherited Valentine tactlessness to yourself, General. It's okay, Sora. Papa will make this right. I promise you."

Sora raised his worried eyes towards his father. "How, Papa? Daddy told Uncle Zack he hates your guts."

Rufus kissed his child. "Cloud will get over it. He always does. He may think he hates my guts, but he loves my babies with his whole heart and soul."

xxx

In Rocket Town, outside Zack and Sephiroth's house, Cloud sagged with relief as Sora appeared with Riku.

The hero clutched his child to his chest. "I was frantic! Don't ever do that again without telling me first!"

Sora kissed Cloud's cheek. "Didn't Uncle Zack tell you where we went? Uncle Seph told him to."

Cloud glared at his abashed best friend being hugged by Riku. "Uncle Zack gets forgetful when Uncle Sephiroth isn't around."

Zack scratched the back of his head. "I said I was sorry, Spiky."

The Planet's Chosen straightened up when Sephiroth appeared with Rufus standing next to him and a panicky Reno holding on to his waist.

The panting redhead swallowed some much-needed air. "Warn a Turk, will ya! I had to leap from two rooms away!"

Rufus wiggled out of his Turk's grasp. "I said I would be fine, Reno."

Reno stood up, brushed off his suit, and suddenly received an armful of baby. "This Turk is on the clock, Yaz. Can't be visitin' Lea now. Your old man loves you, Baby."

Vincent patted Reno's arm. "As Senior Turk, I will personally take over the guarding of President Shinra while you're here. Ruffles will serve as my second."

Reno squinted at the huge shar pei standing next to Vincent and shrugged. "Not like anyone could get past the First Classes and the free-loading crazy Ninja."

Yuffie cartwheeled past. "Great Crazy Ninja, Turk! Get it right. Whoo! Someone's stinky. No wonder Nanaki fell over."

Reno failed in handing Lea back to a merry Yazoo. "Real nice, Kid. I bet ya save all your poop for my visits. Not cool, yo."

Yazoo happily led his Turk into the multi-roomed Valentine-Highwind house. "No. Just the surprise ones."

Reno perked up when Elena's voice emanated from the small transmitter on his lapel. "Reno! Where the hell did you and the President vanish off to! Rude's losin' his shit over here!"

The redhead placed his baby on the changing table. "We're in Rocket Town. Rufus is makin' things right with Cloud. The President is being guarded by Vincent and Ruffles, while I'm changing Lea's diaper. You and Rude wanna join in? Riku can get ya. I'm sure Lea got enough to go around, yo."

At Headquarters, Elena placed a hand on her stomach as Rude vehemently shook his head no. "No thanks, Second-in-Command. Seniority rules with this mission. Lea's poop could be used for chemical warfare."

Reno grinned as his eyes watered from the horrid smell rising from his laughing child. "Inherited family trait, I'm afraid. It goes with the cheekbones and kitty eyes. Warnin' ya right now, Yaz. Stay with me and ya gonna be raising a tribe of redheaded Turk stinky-pants, yo."

Yazoo rested his cheek on Reno's arm as he smiled down at Lea. "I can't wait."

Back outside, Cloud's eyes filled with tears as the richest man on the Planet knelt down, hugged his waist, and kissed his miniscule baby bump.

Using a mere hundredth of his super strength, Cloud slapped the Shinra around his cover boy face and tried to shove the stubborn man away. "Go back to your cold life of lies and leave us alone! It's better this way. We'll be divorced and this baby will never be hurt like Sora was."

Rufus rubbed his reddened face against his love's belly. "I'll never divorce you, Cloud. If you want your freedom, kill me now. It would be more merciful than the slow death your prolonged absence is putting me through."

Sephiroth ushered Sora and Riku towards the Fair's turreted house. "Come along, Boys. It's lunchtime and the grownups need to talk alone."

Sora obediently followed for a few steps then turned back to his arguing parents. "Papa... "

Zack lightly pushed the little boy towards the house. "I'll make sure your Daddy doesn't kill your Papa. Go on now. It's french fries day."

Sora fretted as Riku took his hand. "Papa's gonna say somethin' stupid. I know it."

Riku led his upset friend into the house. "That's why Dada's keeping watch. He'll be able to catch Uncle Cloud's fist in time. He's done it before. Remember?"

Sora blinked as he thought back. "Yeah. When they were sparring, it was really cool. Thanks, Riku. I feel better now."

Riku smiled as the pair sat down at the kitchen table. "It's what best friends do, Sora."

In front of the house, Cloud hid his unhappy face with his hands. "I think I'm losing the baby."

Rufus paused with his kisses and stood up. "How do you know?"

Cloud wiped the tears away, but would not meet his husband's worried eyes. "Once I found out about him, our baby would visit my dreams with Aerith. His last visit was a week ago. He asked why you downsized the smelting division of the company. When I couldn't answer him, he walked away… My baby walked away from meeeee."

Rufus wrapped Cloud in his arms as his sorrow overcame him. "Ah, I see. Our second-born shall be a Shinra through-and-through. Advance notice is good for us, Cloud. What did Aerith say about our child's behaviour?"

Cloud rested his cheek on Rufus's chest. "Be patient with him. Only a Shinra can truly understand a Shinra."

Rufus gently rocked his Cloud. "If you say stay away, I will, yet do not be surprised when the Planet's Chosen accidentally raises a criminal mastermind."

Cloud snorted at the thought. "With Sora as a big brother?"

Rufus rested his head against Cloud's spiky hair and smiled. "Especially with Sora as a big brother. Our first child will forgive nearly all future brotherly transgressions with a hug and a smile."

Cloud chewed his lower lip. "I won't ask for full transparency in our married life. Shinra, Inc. would not survive without its secrets and the Turks would commit mass suicide to stay true to their Code. All I ask is no secrets about health or family. Please, Rufus. Our household can't take another betrayal like the last one."

Rufus tipped Cloud's chin back with a finger and kissed his hero breathless. "Done, my love. It won't be full disclosure, but near enough. No more unneeded motorized wheelchairs or unnecessary sickbed visits in our shared future."

Cloud tugged on a snowy white lapel. "You should still be dealing with the aftereffects of the Geostigma. Someone used the Forbidden Materia again."

Rufus started to slow dance with his spouse. "The Planet's Hero declared war on me. I had to be on the top of my game. How was I to know he was already defeated from within by a crafty Baby Shinra?"

Cloud's pout was quickly answered by a kiss. "Not defeated. Just overwhelmed. Our baby had all these questions about the quarterly dividends. I'm a hero, not an accountant."

Rufus smiled as he heard Sora and Riku cheering nearby. "The prospective budgets for all the divisions were turned in today, so our child should be visiting you very soon. Steer him my way. I shall satisfy any questions he has."

Cloud hid his porcelain perfect face against Rufus's strong shoulder. "Just make sure he stays, Shinra. Tell him Mommy's sorry for not taking care of himself. I'm trying to eat and sleep more. If our baby dies now, because of me, I'll die too, Rufus. I will."

Rufus nestled his hero closer as a joyful Sora joined in with the family hug. "Talk no more of death, Cloud. Center your thoughts on life and our family's future."

The Hero sagged against his old former nemesis. "I'll try my best."

xxx

Later on that night, Rufus fell asleep in the pull-out bed in Sephiroth and Zack's house with his hand resting on Cloud's belly.

The magnate awoke in a vast flowered field, while holding Cloud's hand. "All this wasted space. Aerith would have made a terrible land developer."

Cloud gripped Rufus's arm with his other hand. "Stop it. I can tell you're nervous. I'm nervous too."

The couple stilled as Aerith appeared with a little boy with blond spiky hair standing next to her.

Rufus was awestruck. "Oh my love. How precious. He's a little you."

The serious tyke stepped forward. "It's about time, Papa. Mama's been mad forever 'cause you got caught lying. If Mama gets sicker, Auntie Aerith will make me stay here. I'm tired of this place. The flowers make me itchy."

Rufus placed a calming hand on the child's head to stop the tantrum. "Your mother and I have reconciled. He will be starting a new regimen tomorrow to gain weight and keep you healthy. You will be born. I assure you."

The tot lowered his blue eyes and grumbled. "I better. I don't want to meet the mean man again."

Rufus knelt down and caught his son's gaze. "Did the mean man resemble an extremely oversized diseased version of me and speak non-stop of gil and the Promised Land?"

The child looked away. "He said he was my grandfather. I got scared and Auntie Aerith made him go away."

Aerith raised a guilty hand. "The dividing veil between here and the dark realm becomes easier to cross sometimes. I have placed additional shields around Roxas's soul to keep him safe."

Rufus arched an eyebrow at his spouse. "Roxas? Really, Cloud?"

Cloud's infamous stubborn expression came to the fore. "I didn't get to name Sora. I'm naming this baby."

Rufus was surprised as the child nearly choked him with his arms. "What else is wrong, Roxas?"

Roxas's tears were muffled against his Papa's shoulder. "You let Mama leave with Sora. Why? We are Shinra. Our wishes come first."

Rufus patted his second son's back. "That sort of archaic thinking nearly destroyed Shinra from the inside out. This is the new age of Shinra, Roxas. One of discovery and redemption. I expect you to assist me as I lead the company forward."

Roxas wiped his tears on Rufus's shirt. "I will, Papa. I won't let you down."

Cloud reached out to hold his son, but stopped when the child flinched away. "Please don't be angry, Roxas. If I had known you were growing inside of me, I would have taken better care of myself."

Roxas whispered to his Papa. "Mama's lying. He doesn't want me. He told Uncle Zack he hoped he wasn't pregnant. Mama would never be free from Shinra if I was born."

Cloud covered his devastated face with shaking hands. "I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. Aerith, how could you allow my baby to hear that?"

The Cetra's expression remained serene. "Roxas's soul is not connected to yours, Cloud. It's connected to Rufus's. If President Shinra wishes to have his son with another. I can keep Roxas in the Lifestream until the time is right. You and Rufus can still divorce if you wish."

Before Rufus could blink, his arms were empty and his alarmed eyes beheld a furious hero cradling his son. "Cloud, you're the love of my life. I would never-"

Cloud bared his teeth at the Shinra. "My baby. Mine! I didn't mean what I said before, Roxas. I was upset at Papa. You just try to have my babies with someone else, Shinra!"

Rufus stood up and opened his arms to his spouse and child. "There will never be someone else, Cloud. You are the beginning and end of love in my life. I will only have children with you. I swear it."

Roxas raised a hopeful gaze to Cloud. "You mean it, Mama? You really want me?"

Cloud lavished his little boy's face with kisses. "With all my heart, Roxas. Don't let anyone else convince you otherwise. Don't look so pleased, Aerith. I thought you were my friend. Why are you trying to break up my family?"

Aerith sailed over to her former boyfriend and brushed a hand through blond spiky hair. "Dilly dally shilly shally, Cloud. I wasn't trying to break up your family. You were. You used your indecision about your marriage to keep Rufus away. All it did was make all of you miserable and endanger Roxas's health."

Cloud's sobs became more vocal as Rufus embraced him from behind. "Never give you up, Baby. I love you so much. Please don't give up on me."

Roxas frowned as he thought then kissed a tear from Cloud's cheek. "Okay, Mama. I'll stay. Don't be sad inside. When you're sad, I can't grow stronger."

Aerith stepped forward as the child wiped away Cloud's tears. "Time to go, Roxas. You can ask your Papa those financial questions another time."

Roxas kissed and hugged Rufus prior to being handed back to Aerith. "We can scale back on the coal mining and put more emphasis on solar energy, Papa. The positive publicity will be good for Shinra."

Rufus cupped his future heir's face. "My Roxas. What fun we shall have in the future. Papa and Mama love you."

Roxas's smile to his parents lifted Cloud's heart. "I love you more."

Back in Zack and Sephiroth's house, Cloud awoke with his arms outstretched. "I love you most, Roxas. He's gone..."

Rufus was quick to place a warm hand on Cloud's lower belly as his spouse's tears coursed down. "Roxas is not gone. He is right here. Remember what our baby said, Cloud. When you're sad, he can't grow stronger."

Cloud gathered himself and wiped his face clean of tears. "That's right. No more sadness."

The Planet's Chosen hugged his own waist. "I'll make sure you're born healthy, Roxas. I won't give you a reason to doubt me again."

Cloud turned and rested his head on Rufus's shoulder. "I want to return to the Townhouse tomorrow and start on the nursery. I wasn't able to do anything for Sora when he was born. I'm going to witness all of Roxas's firsts."

Rufus held his hero to his heart. "I'll be right by your side, Cloud."

XXX

(Wutai)

A few months later, Yuffie cackled at a tense Remnant. "Welcome to Wutai Village! Where no one remembers or cares about your brainwashed wicked deeds inflicted on Edge."

Kadaj clutched his luggage closer to his trim body. "While I'm grateful for the invitation, Yuffie, this might not be the right place for me to ponder over my future life choices. I don't exactly blend in with the local populace."

Yuffie grabbed one of the luggage straps and used it to propel Kadaj towards Godo's house. "Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth. Be thankful Vincent let you out from under the cape and my dad finds you Remnants fascinating. While you're here, you have free room and board at his house."

Kadaj managed a small smile. "I hope he won't mind more than one of us visiting. Yazoo says he'll be visiting with Lea next week."

Yuffie held Kadaj's hands and danced in the street. "Are you kidding? Yazoo is Godo's all-time favorite! I got my yearly allowance like ten times over for the video recording I made of Yazoo singing Lea to sleep."

Yuffie answered Kadaj's glare with a sweet smile of her own. "I asked for permission from Yazoo and Vincent before recording. If Vincent doesn't want something happening in Rocket Town, it's not happening."

Kadaj paused at the doorstep of the house. "Yuffie, are you sure I'm not taking advantage?"

Yuffie opened the front door and pulled the doubting Remnant inside. "During the day, Godo loves to gaze at living beauty. He believes it's proof of the grace of the Gods."

Kadaj glanced around the warm and inviting home. "Your father has the heart of a poet."

Yuffie shrugged as she shut the door. "Tseng does too. He just hides it better."

Kadaj set his bags down. "Yuffie, stop. Tseng can't stand to be in the same room as me. He proved it during Lea's Blessing Ceremony. I never felt so uncomfortable and I'm never going through that again. During my stay in Wutai, I'm going to decide what to do with my life."

Yuffie tilted her head. 'You still interested in dating while you're here?"

Kadaj's blush heightened his beauty. "Yes. I've watched the deep love blossom between Yazoo and Reno. I want the same and I'm going to get it."

The ninja hoisted one of the bags. "If ya see someone ya like, let me know. Me and Godo can weed out the alcoholics and deadbeats."

Kadaj lightly kicked the other bag. "I thought of starting my search in Edge, but the news coverage of the attack remains fresh in everyone's minds. The angry crowd called me a terrorist and my poor brothers child kidnappers. If it wasn't for Cid, my father would have killed them all. Sephiroth and Riku teleported us so quickly, my head spun."

Yuffie walked to the spare bedroom reserved for her friend. "It wasn't all bad. Reno gave the family a tour of the new Turk HQ and Lea got to see Veld and Felicia. Loz was even able to visit Seventh Heaven to show Tifa the metalwork designs he's working on for the bar."

Kadaj sighed as he entered the room. "Tifa's been so forgiving and understanding with Loz. It's helped my brother so much with his mental healing. Loz has progressed well with the therapist Veld found for him."

Yuffie opened the window blinds to allow the sun in. "Hmm. Yazoo's raising a family with Reno and Loz has found happiness as a craftsman. All that's left is you, Kadaj. It's not too late to solve your riddle."

Kadaj sagged onto the bed. "I solved it myself a while ago. The Dragon from my riddle wants nothing to do with my selfless love. He is content with shunning the light. Aerith reassured me, in a dream, that I can live a happy, fulfilling life without Tseng. So I'm going to live it. I won't slumber in misery for nearly thirty years like Father did."

Godo made his entrance with a fatherly smile. "I hope you find the room to your liking, Kadaj. Lunch will be served soon."

The leader was surprised by Kadaj's grateful embrace and kiss on the cheek. "Sweet Leviathan…"

The shy Remnant took a step back and ducked his head. "The room is wonderful, Sir. Thank you for your kindness."

Godo's amber eyes traveled down Kadaj's lithe form. "Such a rare pearl. My firstborn son is a stubborn fool."

Yuffie jumped up and linked her arm with Kadaj's. "Who's hungry? I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Kadaj dashed a traitorous tear from his eye. "Yes. Father praises the local cuisine. I can't wait to try it."

xxx

A week later, Kadaj stood patiently as Cid easily landed the air transport at the Wutai airfield.

As most of the population observed the oblivious Remnant with desirous eyes, Kadaj excitedly waved his arm as Yazoo leaped from the plane and Vincent floated down with a wide-eyed Lea in his arms. "What a wonderful surprise! Let me hold Lea. I've missed him so much."

Sephiroth landed next to Vincent with a gleeful Zack following him. "Father will be returning home tomorrow with Cid, but we've decided to vacation along with Yazoo. Riku is happily keeping Sora safe at the Shinra Townhouse."

Zack picked up his happy brother-in-law and danced around. "Seph finally said yes! We're gonna make another Wutai baby!"

A rare blush heated Sephiroth's face. "Zackary, please control yourself in public."

Zack's grin lit up his face. "Can't help it, Angel. This won't be like Riku. We'll be raising the baby from the start, just like Cloud is doing with Roxas. I can't wait."

Sephiroth kissed his excited Puppy as Zack set Kadaj down. "Neither can I."

Cid hugged his stepson. "Wutai's doin' ya good, Kadaj. Ya let yer hair grow any longer, we're gonna mistake you for Yazoo."

Kadaj smiled at his brother. "I wouldn't mind it at all. I'm glad Loz is busy with new work commissions, but I miss him."

Vincent took Lea back and removed the baby's jacket. "Along with the solitude, the constant work helps to ease Loz's troubled mind. It does not hurt that Loz's finished pieces are selling for exorbitant amounts. Your brother is quickly becoming an extremely rich man."

Yazoo placed a hat on Lea's head. "Loz doesn't care about making gil. If it wasn't for Father and Cid, our poor innocent brother would probably already be married to some heartless gold-digger. Don't take the hat off, Baby."

Kadaj picked up Lea's diaper bag. "Yuffie made reservations at the Turtle Paradise for dinner, but we didn't know you all were coming."

Cid hoisted more of the luggage. "Vince called her befer we left Rocket Town. He loves an old Cook's Special that was popular way back when. It takes the owner half the day to make it, but Yuffie called to let Vince know it was hot and ready when we landed."

Kadaj beamed at his family. "We'll drop off the bags at the inn and go eat."

Godo walked up with a thrilled Yuffie by his side. "Nonsense! You all shall be staying at my home. I hope you have time to spar after dinner, Vincent. My father's memories of your fighting prowess brought tears of joy to his eyes."

Vincent's sinister smile amplified his beauty. "I would be happy to indulge you, Godo. However, your father taught you everything you know, not everything he knew. From what I can tell, the pertinent lessons skipped a generation."

Godo's eyes dimmed with sadness. "Tseng required all his grandfather's knowledge to survive the wretchedness of Shinra. He learned what my foolhardy pride would not allow me to."

Vincent gripped Godo's arm. "It's time to dine and think happier thoughts. I have the Cook's Special waiting for me at the Turtle Paradise."

Godo guffawed as he led the family to his house. "Your loveliness must have truly made an impression, Vincent. Rushi has refused to serve the Special for years."

Yazoo whispered to Kadaj as they walked along. "Reno should be arriving in a day or two. I'm elated. Yuffie told me he never takes time off. Not even when Cissnei died. Sephiroth and Zack are trying for another baby. We've been talking about it too. Too soon?"

Kadaj rearranged a squirming Lea in his arms. "Reno's stopped drinking and he spends all the free time he can spare with you and Lea. Except for a wedding, you're already a family."

Yazoo leaned against his brother. "We might be getting married here. Wutai is gorgeous and I have no idea the next time President Shinra will allow Reno to take another vacation."

Kadaj bumped Yazoo's shoulder. "I love weddings. Count me in."

Yazoo handed Lea his toy tiger. "Reno won't be the only Turk arriving in Wutai. Godo asked Tseng to return home to take care of some personal matters. I'm sure the Turk Director will do his best to stay in the shadows, but you'll probably bump into him, especially since we'll all be in the same house. He was so rude at Lea's Blessing Ceremony. I hate that you might experience it here too."

Kadaj smiled at the passing-by villagers. "Tseng can be as cold as the snow. I want what you and Sephiroth have. Family and lasting love. No uncivil Turk attitude is going to keep me from it."

Yazoo stared at his brother. "You've changed, Kadaj. Good for you."

Kadaj made the toy tiger prance for Lea. "Former villains deserve to have happy endings too."

xxx

Later that night, Zack slow-danced Sephiroth around the Turtle Paradise dance floor as Cid serenaded Vincent on the small Karaoke stage. "Damn, I thought we were the only ones tryin' for a baby. Cid's pulling out all the stops."

Sephiroth nuzzled Zack's cheek. "You poor country boys. Wearing your hearts on your sleeve. It would serve you right to be taken advantage of."

Zack swelled Sephiroth's beckoning lips with heady kisses. "This poor country boy's ready and waiting, Angel. Take advantage of me all week long."

Sephiroth caressed his man as they continued to sway with the music. "Oh, I certainly will. We might get twins out of this vacation."

Zack laughed into another deep kiss. "I'll get right on it, General."

Cid held his hand out towards a spellbound Valentine and sang his truth.

_Faithfully!_

_I'm still yooooooooours…_

As the guitar winded down, Yuffie pumped her fist in the air. "Bring it home, Old Man!"

Cid closed his sky-blue eyes and showed his voice wasn't made just for bellowing.

_I'm foreeeeeveeer yooooooours…_

_Ever yoooooooours…._

_Faithfullyyyyyyyyyyyy…_

A thoroughly seduced Vincent leaped and Cid disappeared from the stage. The microphone dropped to the floor.

Kadaj sampled some of Vincent's leftover Cook's Special. "Wow. This is really good. I'll have the rest boxed up. Do you think we'll be seeing Cid and Father again tonight, Yazoo?"

Yazoo wiped Lea's face. "I hope not. All they do is smile and giggle to each other afterwards. Yick. We should return to Godo's. It's near this Baby Turk's bedtime."

Kadaj held his brother's hand. "Thanks for coming, Yazoo. I'm enjoying this new independence, but I miss my family."

Yazoo rested Lea's head on his shoulder. "You might not feel the same when Lea screams for his two a.m. feeding."

Kadaj ruffled Lea's fiery locks. "I haven't been gone that long. I'm used to it."

xxx

Two nights later, Yazoo awoke to a redhead Turk's lips kissing him breathless. "I was so afraid work would keep you in Edge. I love you, Reno."

Reno had removed his suit jacket and shoes. His dexterous fingers swiftly removed his white shirt. "I love you, Yaz. Where's our boy?"

Yazoo threw the shirt across the room. "Lea's keeping Kadaj company. My brother is practicing for his future family."

Reno's pants quickly joined the shirt. "Tseng'll have somethin' to say about that. What did I say 'bout sleepin' naked, Yaz?"

Yazoo's naughty hands crept down. "Not to do it without you around. Don't get irritated. I've been surrounded by my family. No one has seen or touched what's yours. Come to think of it. Neither have you for a while. It's a good thing you showed up. I've been thinking I'm getting lonely."

Reno nudged Yazoo's limber legs open and feasted on yearning lips. "Quit thinkin' stupid, Yaz. Ain't no one gettin' between these thighs but me, yo."

Yazoo moaned as Reno thrust deep into his prepared willing body. "I've missed you so much. Don't leave me lonely, Reno. You gave Audrey a part of your soul when she asked. Give me another. I promise to keep it safe and loved while you're away at work."

Reno sealed Yazoo's lips with his own. "We're gettin' married tomorrow, Yaz. Shinra already got Lea's adoption papers guaranteed after the marriage, but the next baby's gonna be legit from the start, yo."

Yazoo licked Reno's lip. "Will I be making an honest man out of you, Turk?"

Reno grinned and thrust into Yazoo just right to make the Remnant cry out. "Honest to you and our babies. It's all you can ask from a Turk, Yazoo. The Code overrules everything else, yo."

Yazoo clutched his Turk closer as Reno continued to love him. "I understand. Father taught us well. A united front and guarded back keeps a Turk marriage alive."

Reno licked along Yazoo's neck. "Love you so much, Yaz."

Yazoo flung his head back and trapped his Turk with his legs. "Love me more, Reno."

xxx

Two rooms down from Yazoo, Kadaj softly sang in bed to a murmuring Lea. He idly played with the child's grasping hands.

_From your hair down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

A section of the surrounding shadows separated from the wall. "He's not and never will be."

Kadaj's back stiffened, but the young man refused to turn towards the lurking Turk. "I know. I'm practicing for the future. I'm going to have a big loving family like my father has."

Tseng took a step forward. "It won't be with me."

Kadaj lightly brushed his thumb along Lea's hairline and marveled as the child battled to keep his eyes open. "He never stops fighting me, but I always win."

Tseng peered down at the lovely picture of Kadaj and a slumbering Lea on the bed in the moonlight. "Who are you talking about now? Me or the baby?"

Kadaj snuggled closer to the child. "Pffft. Why does everything I do and say have to be about you? Why are you in my room anyway? The business with Godo took you half an hour to complete. You should have returned to Edge by now. I refused a date tonight because I didn't want to run into you. What a waste. He seemed interesting. I'll call him back tomorrow."

Faster than even Kadaj could react, Lea had been placed in the nearby crib and the Remnant was flung flat on his back to view an extremely put-out Turk Director. "I finally asked Aerith if I could have the babies I've seen in my dreams with another. She tried her best to talk me out of it, but before I left for Wutai, Aerith admitted the children's souls are connected to my life spirit not yours. I will have my happiness, regardless of who I choose to marry."

Tseng's hand closed tight on Kadaj's throat. "Quit with the righteousness. You have no idea what it takes for true love to survive with the Turks. Here's a dose of my reality. I gave my heart to Aerith to keep safe until we married. Instead, she cheated on me, lied to me, then died on me. When my heart was returned to my chest, it was shattered to pieces. I was able to keep the darkness away until you foolishly opened the box."

Kadaj worked to get air past Tseng's clenching fingers. "Aerith told me to. Peace would come to us all."

Tseng let go and shook his hand out. "A liar even in death. Aerith would have made a wondrous Turk."

Kadaj inhaled great gasps of air and placed a shaking hand on his neck. "The few dates I've had since I've been here. They've never returned for a second date and Yuffie can't find them either. I thought it was safe, since you were working in Edge. What did you do to them?"

Tseng's eyes lingered on the purpling bruises on Kadaj's neck. "They're not dead yet. The sessions have been recorded, though. Would you like to view them?"

Kadaj turned away from Tseng's cold presence. "Go back to Edge. You don't want me or my babies, so leave me to live my life. I'll find a person you can't intimidate or kill. Father and Veld will help find someone suitable. They told me so."

Tseng's gaze narrowed in thought. Knowing Vincent and Veld, Kadaj was probably right.

At that moment, the tension was cut by Lea's plaintive crying.

Before Kadaj could get up, Yazoo opened the bedroom door with a wary Reno by his side. "Who's a hungry boy? I think my Lea is. Look who finally showed up, Baby. Dad's here."

Reno recognized how close the Turk Director was to violence and moved his toned body to block for his family. "Get Lea to the other room, Yazoo. Don't be threatenin' what's mine, Tseng. I'll lose, but I'll still fight to the death, yo."

Kadaj had ventured to follow Yazoo. When he heard what Reno uttered, the Remnant sat back down on the bed. "I'm fine, Brother. Take Lea to the other room. He's hungry. Oh. Congratulations."

Yazoo half-turned towards his brother. "For what?"

Kadaj's nervous smile failed to ease Yazoo's heart. "Your scent has changed. Remember what Sephiroth and Father told us. Another Baby Turk is on the way."

Reno gripped Yazoo's shoulders as the long-haired Remnant clutched Lea closer. "You heard Kadaj, Tseng. Second-in-Command gotta get back to work. Can't do it if I'm dead, yo."

Sanity seemed to temporarily revive in Tseng's lethal gaze. "Leave us. Relax, Yazoo. I won't kill your brother."

Yazoo paused at the doorway and hissed at the Turk Director. "There are worse things than death. When I accepted Reno's marriage proposal, Father showed us recent recordings of what the Turks actually do for Shinra. Turks may be beautiful on the outside. On the inside, you're all rotten to the core. Lea's love has helped me to get past Reno's inner ugliness. I've accepted him fully as he is. Kadaj has decided to live an honest and loving life. Don't punish my brother for not being as weak as me."

Kadaj's green eyes shimmered with tears as his brave brother stood proud against a deadlier predator. "Yazoo, you're strong too. I love you."

Yazoo gazed at his sibling while protecting Lea with his whole body. "I love you, Kadaj."

Kadaj didn't dare breathe until Reno had firmly shut the door. "So what now?"

Tseng cracked his neck and rotated his shoulders. "Lay back down. I've had a tiring day. It's time to sleep."

Kadaj tentatively made himself comfortable and blinked in amazement as Tseng laid on his side next to him. The Turk faced the door with his back to the Remnant. "Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you in your sleep?"

Tseng removed his silk robe so his upper body was bare to Kadaj's touch. "Remember what Aerith told you. Turks do not recognize pain as normal folk do. If you want to kill me, do it quickly and cleanly. Godo hates buying new bed sheets. My father has raised frugality to an art form."

Kadaj inhaled Tseng's enticing scent and lightly kissed between tanned shoulder blades. "Aerith didn't explain that much. What do Turks recognize pain as?"

Tseng's arm shot back to yank Kadaj closer. The Remnant was laying nearly underneath the Turk now. "Here's a hint. If you want to be fucked through the bed till daylight, keep pinching me."

Kadaj grumbled as he hid his face against Tseng's broad back. "You've been busy since you arrived this morning. Why do you still smell so good?"

Tseng's exasperation was heard in his voice. "It's a family trait passed down from my mother's side. It's why Yuffie can get away with having so many cats. She could be covered with cat piss and still smell like jasmine."

Kadaj idly tapped along Tseng's spine. "What a wonderful gift. I sure wish my babies could inherit it. Oh well. Maybe another prospect will have it in their family. I'll ask Father tomorrow."

Tseng allowed his enhanced inner senses to expand outward as he fell asleep. His body would react automatically with deadly force if he was attacked while sleeping. "Keep them coming, Kadaj. The daily workout is good for me."

The Remnant frowned and lightly bit the back of Tseng's shoulder. "You're a monster. I should hate you, but I can't seem to. You threaten and scare me. I should be on the next plane back to Rocket Town. Why am I still here?"

Tseng relaxed further into the mattress. "One has to be a monster to run the Turks properly. Take a plane, train, or automobile, Kadaj. Wherever you go, I'm there."

Kadaj rested his cheek against Tseng's warmth. "Your words and actions are contrary to the extreme. I'll talk to Father. He'll explain to me what I'm missing. Turks are weird."

Tseng reached over his shoulder to brush the Remnant's hair from his eyes. "Go to sleep, Kadaj."

Kadaj nestled closer to his sleepy Turk. "Okay, but I'm still confused."

XXX

Instead of the next day, Reno and Yazoo's wedding commenced nearly two weeks later in Wutai. The luxuriant reception was held in the newly restored Town Square.

The couple danced the first dance at the reception with a happy Lea cuddled between them.

A transcendent Yazoo shined at his flustered Turk. "We were going to have an informal tiny wedding with a small group of family and friends. What happened, Husband? Where did it all go wrong?"

Reno's ocean-blue eyes followed along the majestic floral decorations as they lightly swayed in the breeze. "President Shinra happened. Rufus's wedding to Cloud was a quickie in a Golden Saucer penthouse suite. Since then, he's been inflicting extravaganzas on every engaged couple he knows and barely knows. Cloud thinks it's hilarious. Vincent didn't seem to mind when Rufus took over the proceedings."

Yazoo's joy matched Vincent's as the retired Turk was led through the dance by a besotted Cid. "My father's greatest wish is for his children's happiness. He doesn't care how it comes about."

Over by the main table, Cloud attempted to rise from his chair, only for his husband to gently pull him back down. "I want to dance, Rufus. I've been stuck in bed for months. I haven't had any contractions or spotting since the first time. Just one dance. Please."

Rufus signaled to Rude and Elena prior to picking up his frazzled spouse and carrying him to the dance floor. "Your feet rest on mine, Cloud. The safety of the Planet is carried on your shoulders. Allow me to bear a smidgen of the weight today."

With Rufus's help, a wobbly Cloud stood with his sandaled feet on top of his husband's expensive dress shoes. "The song is nearly over. Stay with me for the next one?"

Rufus kissed Cloud's forehead. "The one after that and the one after the one after that."

Cloud caressed Rufus's handsome face. "Are you talking about the song or our future babies?"

Rufus kissed Cloud's palm. "Oh my hero. You see right through me."

Near the punch bowl, Veld held Kadaj's hand. "It took some doing, but we managed to find your missing dates. They're all alive and have been well compensated for their suffering."

Kadaj chewed his lower lip. "Father told me Tseng cut Jian's hand off. How can he be compensated for that?"

Veld patted Kadaj's arm. "Shinra provides whatever is required to keep the innocent quiet. Jian lied and bragged to Tseng that you two had sex. In Wutaiian culture, Tseng was honor bound to defend your virtue. Be comforted. I once observed Tseng's grandfather disembowel another warlord for disrespecting his wife. It was done in the old way, so it took two hours for the man to die, while staring at his guts on the floor."

Kadaj shuddered in his wedding finery. "So these past weeks, Tseng has shown me his true self without his civilized Shinra persona in the way?"

Veld handed a glass of punch to the Remnant. "The Wutaiian real deal. You're quite lucky. Through the years, Tseng has done his best to keep the dragon in the cage. It only bares its fangs during battle. From what I've heard from the younger Turks, the Turk Director is gorgeous when covered in blood."

Kadaj thought back to their first meeting in the Northern Crater. "Yes, he is. Tseng is absolutely exquisite."

Vincent walked up to embrace Kadaj's shoulders. "Pay attention to Tseng's actions, not his words. A true Turk will fight the supposed weakness of love until his dying day. It is up to the chosen partner to decide whether the relationship will grow or be left to die on the vine. Yazoo decided to accept Reno. What path shall you choose?"

Kadaj looked down and shrugged. "It's all happening so fast for me. I need a little more time."

Veld handed a glass of punch to Vincent. "I told Kadaj what Tseng's grandfather did to Zhao."

Vincent purred at the memory. "Tseng's grandfather could have bedded nearly all of the old Turk regime that night. His innate manliness was eclipsed only by his mad possessive love for Tseng's grandmother. A fortunate lady that one. She had his fidelity till the end."

Cid sidled up to his love. "Ya feel like steppin' out fer another dance, Mr. Valentine-Highwind."

Vincent handed the glass back to Veld and smiled at Cid. "I wouldn't mind in the least, Captain Highwind."

Kadaj nibbled on his thumb nail. "It all sounds so romantic, unless you're the one living it. Tseng's jealous rage terrifies me."

Veld leaned in. "Stop poking the cage and the dragon will stay asleep."

Kadaj waved a dismissive hand. "Tseng becomes irritated about any little thing I do. He caught me sunbathing a few days ago and nearly destroyed the hut."

Veld sipped his punch to hide his smirk. "Tseng said you were naked."

Kadaj waved his hand again. "The one person around me was Yazoo and he had gotten up to give Lea his afternoon feeding. I wasn't naked. I was wearing swim briefs. Tseng blows everything out of proportion."

Veld placed his glass down. "It sounds like a claustrophobic situation. Perhaps you should find love with another person. Someone with a calmer disposition and a less dangerous line of work."

Kadaj's hand dropped and the Remnant stared out to the mingling dancers. "It would be a safer life for me and the future children. Would Tseng allow me to live it without him?"

Veld waved to the looming Turk Director on the other side of the square. "Why don't you ask him? Tseng's scheduled to return to Edge with the Shinra party. This might be your last chance for a while."

Kadaj straightened his shoulders and met Tseng's stare head-on. "Okay. I'll do it. Wish me luck, Veld."

The older man patted the Remnant's stiff shoulder. "You don't need it, Kadaj. Tseng doesn't hold the key to his cage. You do. The Dragon gave it to you when you shot him in the head during your first meeting. You drew first blood and won the Turk Director's heart. It's up to you whether to keep the key or give it back."

Kadaj breathed to steady his fluttering heart and stepped forward. "It's all up to me."

xxx

Sephiroth sat at the main table with a morose expression on his face.

Zack cozied up to his spouse and kissed a pale cheek. "What's wrong, Angel? Your brother's married. Everyone's happy. We should be dancing the day away like Vincent and Cid. Instead, you're sitting pretty and looking like you're gonna cry. It breaks my heart, Seph."

Sephiroth brushed Zack's lips with his own. "It happened so quickly for Yazoo. Reno had hardly landed the helicopter and my brother was pregnant. We've been trying since Aerith brought you back. I completely failed you and Riku when you died. I was sure this was the one thing I could give you in return for our renewed love. I fear I have failed you again."

Zack quieted his unhappy husband with more kisses. "Why do you Valentines take all the blame for yourselves? It's probably not your fault at all. Aerith brought me back, but this is the same body I died with. I got shot to shit before Angeal welcomed me to the Lifestream. I was so damned thankful the night I came back when my dick perked up and reported for duty. The subsequent performances are just a bonus."

Sephiroth placed a hand on his belly area. "I was cleaved through here by your Buster Sword. When I refused to move, Cloud twisted it and the wound was later inundated with Mako. Hojo reassured me that my body could heal from anything the Planet inflicted on it. He may have been wrong."

"Hojo was wrong about a great many things, but not about that." Vincent stood tall in front of the table. "Sephiroth, did you have any telling signs when you became pregnant with Riku?"

Sephiroth scowled as he remembered the time when Riku was stolen from him. "No. None at all. It was why it was so easy for Hojo to take Riku away."

Zack brushed a tear from Sephiroth's cheek. "Don't be sad, Angel. Vincent found our baby and brought him back to you. Riku's happily keeping Sora, Marlene, Denzel, and other assorted orphans safe at Seventh Heaven. I bet he's the best bouncer she's ever had besides herself."

Sephiroth wiped his other eye. "I've no doubt. Father, what are you trying to tell me?"

Vincent pointed to a bag on one of the chairs. "I brought the tests for Yazoo, but he doesn't need them. Find out for yourself. The tests are graded for Turks and SOLDIER spouses. The results are one hundred percent accurate."

Sephiroth peered into the bag then held it to his chest. His electric emerald eyes met Zack's periwinkle blue. "Time to take the hill, SOLDIER. You with me?"

Zack embraced his true love. "Lead the way, General. I'm right behind you."

Half an hour later, Zack stared at the carefully lined up white sticks on the bathroom counter. All showing a bold positive sign. "When Vincent's right, he's right. Whoo, boy. You're pregnant. I think you might be more pregnant than Cloud and he's set to pop."

The former SOLDIER was quick to catch Sephiroth as the warrior slid to the floor. "Seph? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. Why are you crying again?"

Sephiroth clasped his lower belly and smiled through his tears. "I-I-I-I love this baby soooo muuuuuuuuch."

Zack tenderly kissed the tears away. "I know you do, Angel. I love the baby already too."

Sephiroth hid his face against Zack's strong shoulder and bawled his relief away. "I-I-I-I-I love the baby soooooooo muuuuuuuuuch."

Zack made himself comfortable on the bathroom floor and held his spouse close. "I love the baby too, Seph. I can't wait to tell Riku. He's going to be over the moon. It's the only thing he's asked for since I came back."

Sephiroth placed a hand over Zack's heart and sniffled as he spoke. "I'm frightened. Our children seem to be coveted by so many. I overheard Father and Veld talk about all the failed kidnappings of Sora so far. If not for Father's daily patrolling of the Rocket Town perimeter, I'm sure Riku would have been confronted with the same treatment."

Zack kissed Sephiroth's brow. "Reno warned me when I came back. The Black Market price for enhanced children is sky-high. Don't worry, Angel. Vincent will keep on patrolling, especially with all the new grandbabies. It also helps that we are both former First Class SOLDIERs. One of whom can take out a whole army by himself if he has to."

Sephiroth blushed under his husband's admiring gaze. "I was following orders and the prisoners needed to be rescued quickly. It wasn't a huge army. More of a medium invading force. Oh stop it, Zack. You're embarrassing me."

Zack tilted his head so he could nibble a defenseless ear. "Keep bein' shy, General. I'm gonna sing your praises until you hear them. You and the new baby. I want them to know how special their Mama is."

Sephiroth's lips met Zack's. "I didn't fail, Puppy. Do you like your late 'Welcome Home' gift?"

Zack grinned and placed his hand on Sephiroth's lower belly. "It's the best one yet."

xxx

Sitting alone at the main table at the reception, Loz turned a page of the rare book of Wutaiian jewelry designs Godo had graciously allowed him to keep. The Remnant had stripped away most of his wedding finery down to fitted dress slacks and a tight white silk shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to show muscled forearms.

"You don't dance?"

Loz kept his eyes on the book and turned another page. "No, Miss Elena. I don't dance."

Elena plopped down next to the reserved big man and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why are you still sore at me? I said I was sorry. I got roughed up too. Where's the free metalwork for my bar?"

Loz shut his book and glared out to the dance floor. "You let me believe I nearly shattered your jaw when I was under Jenova's control. When I was released from Healen, I couldn't eat or sleep from the guilt. I thought I had injured you and Miss Tifa badly. Thankfully, Miss Tifa reassured me she wasn't badly hurt, and forgave my past actions, while you laughed in my face for being such a gullible sucker."

Elena rested her cheek on Loz's upper arm. "Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction. Turks are used to taking on enemies who know the score for crossing us. It did hurt when you punched me, but my Turk enhancements healed me up in a jiffy. To tell the truth, I've been hurt worse when I picked a fight with my sister, Emma, over a hairbrush."

Loz started to stand up. "Stop apologizing. You're not sorry for what you did. Turks are never sorry for the things they do. I'm taking my book and going somewhere you're not."

Elena wrapped her arms and legs around Loz and giggled when the Remnant still stood up easily with her added weight. "Whee! You get yummier by the minute, Loz."

Loz shook his body and growled when the wily Turk held on. "What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?!"

Elena kissed Loz's ear and whispered. "Agree to be my friend and dance with me. Don't try to throw me over the table. I'll adjust my weight and take you with me. With any luck, we'll take out the wedding cake."

Loz picked up his book and sighed. "You can be my friend, Miss Elena. I don't know how to dance."

Elena hopped down and dragged the large man to the dance floor. "It's a good thing I do. Come on, ya big lug. Let's boogie!"

xxx

During this time, Tseng hunted the outskirts of the village for Kadaj.

Earlier, Kadaj had marched up to Tseng, paused for a moment, then disappeared from sight.

Tseng released a breath of relief as he spied the Remnant leisurely swimming in a private lagoon. The Turk arched an eyebrow as he spied Kadaj's crumpled wedding clothes resting near the water's edge. Underwear included. "What shall you do if I take your clothes and return to the reception?"

Kadaj smiled, and floated on his back, showing the Turk all he was missing. "I would return to Godo's house. I can run fast enough, so others wouldn't see me. In this instance, though, I believe I would walk. Father has taught his children and grandchildren that we are all made with the grace of the Gods. I was going to ask Jian to bring me here for our second date. It's too bad he couldn't make it."

Tseng allowed a smirk to flit across his face. "This is the private lagoon for the Wutaiian Royal Family. Jian would not be allowed to set foot here. Regardless, even with Shinra's ample compensation, I doubt Jian will be up to swimming anytime soon."

Kadaj pouted and tread water. "You're an awfully proud Monster. I'm done tip-toeing around you and your jealousy. Being scared to death that you'll lash out and kill me or hurt my family. If you want me gone, kill me, and be done with it. Aerith says I can be happy with her in the Lifestream and she'll never hurt me like you do. She'll cherish me like I've always wanted."

Kadaj pushed back in the water when he heard a soft splash and a wet naked Tseng rose up before him. "It's all up to me, so I'm drawing the line here and now."

Tseng gripped the back of Kadaj's head by the hair and dragged the Remnant through the water to fling him on his back to the sandy bank. "You showed your hand too soon, Kadaj. Aerith took nearly everything from me when she died. Now she wants you too. She can have what's left after I'm done with you in about eighty years or so."

Kadaj gripped Tseng's broad shoulders as the Turk's probing fingers prepared him. "What are you doing? That's cold. Stop it. Where did you get that stuff anyway? Do you Turks bring lube with you wherever you go?"

Tseng double-downed with another finger and bit down hard on the curve of Kadaj's shoulder. The Turk Director grinned with bloody teeth as Kadaj first screamed in pain from the bite then moaned with pleasure from his fingers. "Trade secret. Stop whining. You wanted my children. You're going to get them."

Kadaj flung his arms out and clenched the soft sand as Tseng roughly speared his body. "Too big. Ouch! It's too much."

Tseng rotated his hips and caressed Kadaj's shivering form. "Relax. It's your first time. Trust me and hold on. Don't cry. You're getting what you want."

Kadaj sobbed and held Tseng close to his heart. "Dragon still shuns the light. You've never said you love me. I don't think you ever will."

Tseng halted his hips, and raised his upper body, so he could gaze into teary emerald eyes. "Kadaj Valentine-Highwind, I've loved you ever since you shot me in the face. You clinched the deal when you ground your heel into my open shoulder wound. No Jenova mind control there."

Kadaj basked under Tseng's praise and massaged his man's many muscles. "I couldn't help myself. The way you moaned was fascinating to me. Yazoo was so jealous because Reno flew away. He wanted a Turk to play with too."

Tseng resumed the lovemaking at a slower pace. "Now you both have a Turk to play with."

Kadaj ran his fingers through Tseng's silky locks and drew his head down for a deep kiss. "I love you, Tseng. Trust me to keep your heart safe. I'll never mistreat you and take you for granted like Aerith did. I promise."

Tseng kissed Kadaj's sweet lips. "I will trust you this once. Betray me, for whatever reason, and you will swiftly become Aerith's problem in the Lifestream."

Kadaj raised his hips to meet Tseng's. "What about the children?"

Tseng groaned as Kadaj tightened his inner muscles. "They will be Princes and Princesses of Wutai. Our children would be raised properly by the Royal Staff as all my younger siblings were."

Kadaj wrinkled his nose at the thought. "If they inherit my enhancements along with yours, they'll be a gaggle of smart-mouthed, super warrior Yuffies. I won't allow it!"

Tseng smiled and kissed the tip of Kadaj's nose. "Don't betray me and this future horror will be averted."

Kadaj left butterfly kisses along Tseng's shoulder. "I'm never going to be welcome in Edge, so I'm staying in Wutai. Will you be able to visit me and the children regularly while you're still working in the city?"

Tseng's smirk returned as he lifted Kadaj's leg higher by the thigh. "I'm the Director of the Turks. Most of my work can be done on a laptop or over the phone. I'll be around so much, you'll get sick of my scent."

Kadaj rubbed his nose against Tseng's neck and inhaled his lovely fragrance. "I seriously doubt it."

XXX

(Edge - Shinra Townhouse)

A few days later, Rufus fell asleep in his king-sized bed and woke up in a well known field of flowers. "What now?"

The Shinra stood up and circled around until his eyes alighted on his distraught little boy rolled up in the flowers. "Roxas! What is it, Baby? Why are you crying?"

Rufus plucked up his child and rocked him close. "You'll be born soon, Roxas. Mama can't wait to hold you in his arms. What's with the tears?"

Roxas hid his crying eyes with small hands. "Don't wanna be born! When I'm born, I'll be alone! Sora was destined for Riku, but I don't have anybody. Grandfather showed up again. He said it's better for the President to be alone. Less chance of treachery. Aerith made him go away really quick."

Rufus snuggled his sad boy. "Good for her. Don't listen to your grandfather. He told me the same thing, but I wasn't happy until your Mama showed up. Being a Shinra does not equal alone, Roxas. There will be someone who will love you regardless of your name and family's reputation."

Roxas rested his head against his Papa's chest. "I want Mama. I asked Auntie Aerith for him. Why did you show up?"

Rufus glanced around the flowers. "I'm wondering the same thing myself."

"Hey, why you crying?"

Rufus jumped back as his eyes spied a familiar face surrounded by fiery red hair. "Reno clone? No. Even Hojo balked at the idea. Lea? What are you doing here?"

The little boy pointed to the far fog near the flowers. "I was visiting my Mom to tell her about the new baby. She knew about it already. She said Roxas needed my help and sent me here."

Roxas sniffled and wiped his nose on Rufus's shirt. "Your name's Lea? Your hair's warm and springy. It's nice."

Lea slunk forward, showing Rufus he had inherited Reno's infamous swaying hips. "Wanna see a trick I just learned?"

Roxas perked up in Rufus's arms. "S-s-sure. I'd love to."

Lea held his open hand up and a blue-red flame appeared on his palm. "I got it from my Mom. I can make fireballs too. They're not going straight yet, but my Grandpa Vincent is helping me. I'm gonna join the Turks when I grow up and kick ass like my Old Man and Uncle Tseng."

Roxas half-hid his shy face against his wary Papa. "You make me feel better, Lea. I wish I could be there with you."

Rufus saw his opening and leapt for it. "You can, Roxas. The Turks work for me. When you're born, they will be your main protectors. Once Lea passes Turk initiation, you will be able to see him every day, but you have to be born first."

Lea reached up to grasp the Baby Shinra's hand. "Come on, Roxas. Once you get the hang of it, life is aces wild, yo!"

Roxas giggled as a little of Reno's slang filtered through Lea's voice. "You won't leave me alone, Lea? Never ever?"

Lea placed his other hand on his heart. "Never ever, Roxas. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Roxas bent down to kiss Lea's forehead, then straightened up, and stared out to the fog. "Okay, Auntie Aerith. I'm ready."

Rufus gasped as Roxas disappeared.

A firm hand clasped Lea's bony shoulder. "Next time ya wanna run off. Warn a Turk, will ya? You know your Mom won't tell me shit when she got a plot brewin,' yo."

Reno caught Rufus's wild gaze. "Things are fine, Sir. Cloud's having the baby. Wake up and find out for yourself, yo."

Rufus adjusted his shirt cuffs and fixed Reno's son with a piercing glare. "I shall have to commend Veld. He taught Cissnei well. His daughter managed to secure Lea's future happiness from beyond the grave. Since it's my baby's greatest wish, I shall allow Lea's relationship with Roxas to happen. It will help my heir to keep his humanity. Prepare your son for the travails ahead, Reno. If a Shinra Consort cannot contribute to the family, they can and will be easily replaced. Understood?"

Reno bowed low next to his confused boy. "Completely, Sir. When the time comes, my son will be ready."

Once Rufus disappeared, Lea nearly choked Reno with his hug. "What just happened, Dad? President Shinra got scary when Roxas left. What's a consort and what do they do?"

Reno picked his son up to hug him closer. "It's a good thing, Lea. You'll be with Roxas like I am with Yazoo. You two will grow up and raise another generation of Shinras, along with Riku and Sora. I'm glad your Mom passed her fire enhancements to you. It will help you to keep Roxas safe when he becomes President."

Lea hid his face against his father. "If I screw up, Roxas's dad will have me killed. His eyes told me so."

Reno kissed his son's temple. "It's the risk all Turks take, Lea. Don't screw up and life will be aces wild, yo."

Back at the Shinra Townhouse, Rufus awoke and bolted down to the small medical wing. He wheeled past Tseng and Rude and yanked back a flimsy curtain. "Gods, when Roxas disappeared, I thought I had lost the both of you."

Cloud managed an exhausted smile as he rocked his grumpy newborn baby boy. "Aerith showed me what was going on. My poor baby was so scared to be alone. He wasn't wrong, though. Those born under the name of Shinra usually ended up alone."

Rufus sat down and kissed his family. "When you took pity on me, you broke the curse, Cloud. Sora had Riku from the beginning and Roxas shall have Lea to take care of him."

Cloud kissed Roxas. "Lucky Shinra. Lea's a good boy. He's being raised well in Rocket Town. When the time comes, Vincent and Reno will make sure Lea will be ready to take on the burden of being a Shinra spouse."

Rufus cupped Cloud's sweaty face. "Burden? Are the chains of my love so heavy for the Planet's Chosen?"

Cloud blushed and kept his eyes on Roxas. "A little, at the beginning. I've found they lighten with each new baby you give me. Going to give me another one, Shinra?"

Rufus leaned in to kiss his husband's neck. "Whenever you're ready, Cloud."

"Papa, can I see Roxas?" A sleepy Sora made his way into the room.

Cloud beamed as Rufus picked his firstborn up and set Sora on the bed. "It's okay to get closer, Sora. You're not strangers to each other. Auntie Aerith told me you two sometimes played in your dreams."

Sora kissed his brother's cheeks and forehead. "More like sparred. Roxas wanted to learn everything Uncle Zack and Grampa Vincent taught me so far. When I told him he was too little for a lot of it, he hit my arm and cried. Daddy, I think Roxas has your strength. If we weren't in the Lifestream, I think Roxas would have broken it."

Cloud's alarmed eyes met Rufus's. "Oh no. We didn't prepare for this. I knew it was a possibility, but I sort of forgot with all the pregnancy complications. If the main shareholders yell at Roxas, like they do with you, he might lose his temper and slaughter the lot of them."

Rufus peered down at his beautiful newborn son and shrugged his shoulders. "You take care of the First Class body and I'll deal with the crafty Shinra mind, Cloud. With Lea taking care of his heart, Roxas should grow up alright. It's not like we can give him back and ask for a different one. Knowing Aerith, she'll give us a Loz."

Cloud giggled and snuggled Roxas as Sora played with the baby's hands. "Gods forbid. Anything but that."

XXX

(Rocket Town)

On a bright, sunny day, Vincent placed his book down on the couch and sweetly smiled at his husband. "Wonderful news, Captain. I'm going to have a baby."

Cid glanced up from the blueprints he was studying and grinned. "Ya made mah year, Vince. Gods knows we've been tryin' long enough. When's our little bugger coming? Near Winter Solstice time?"

"No." Vincent's crimson eyes darted around the room prior to landing back on Cid. "Right now."

Cid's back hit the wall as a large baby bump suddenly appeared under Vincent's red cape. "Vince, we talked about this! Ah'm too old fer this surprise shit!"

As Cid picked Vincent up, and carried him to the bedroom, Riku teleported to where Zack was next door. "Dada, Grandpa's gonna have a baby."

Zack's head rested on Sephiroth's belly as he listened to his own baby grow. "That's nice, Riku. We'll have to get Vincent something good for the Baby Shower."

Riku got on his knees to shove Zack's shoulder back and forth. "Nuh-uh, Dada! Grandpa's gonna have the baby now! I knew the demons were hiding something. I didn't know it was a baby. I think Goompa's gonna need your help."

Zack sighed as his lazy day ended. "You or Riku could teleport Vincent to Healen or bring a doctor here."

Sephiroth petted Zack's black spiky hair. "The demons will not abide strangers near my new sibling. Any doctors or medical staff would be torn apart."

Zack sighed again, kissed his Angel's belly, then hopped up. "It's a good thing I took those emergency childbirth classes. I thought I'd need it for Yazoo or you, Seph."

Sephiroth kissed Zack's strong hand. "If this child is as impatient as his Dada, you probably will. We love you."

When Riku teleported to Vincent's bedroom, Zack barely missed having his skull crushed. "Catch my scent, Vincent! It's Zack and Riku! Oh, you think I can't handle a wing or two? I've been blocking and dodging my Angel's wing since I was fourteen. Have at thee!"

Cid quickly steered Zack's son to the bedroom door. "Ya did good, Riku. Go on out to the family room and keep Yazoo and Lea company. Ah'll holler if we need ya."

Riku whispered in Cid's ear. "Is Grandpa gonna be okay? I'm scared, Goompa."

Cid kissed Riku's cheek and ushered him out. "Ain't no other option, Grandson. Yer Grandpa's gonna be fine."

Cid grabbed a flailing Zack by the back of the neck. "Ah've got the wings and the claws. You get mah baby born."

Zack flinched as he looked down. "You put the baby in. You get it out!"

Cid shoved his son-in-law forward. "Man up! Ah'm the only one right now, besides Sephiroth, the demons won't try to kill. Lookee there! Mah baby's crowning! Catch it, Zack!"

As Cid expertly warred with Vincent's fangs, claws, and wings, Zack cut the cord, tied it, and got the baby breathing. "It's a girl! Here's your Ma. Don't kill me, Vincent."

All surrounding violence ended as the squalling baby girl was placed on Vincent's shuddering chest.

Cid kissed the baby and smiled into golden eyes. "Danger's over, Chaos. You can let Vince out. We're gonna talk later about keepin' secrets. This one's a heartbreaker. No doubt about it."

The demon caressed the Captain's weary face. "It was to protect the babe, my sky. We are sorry for the deception. We are not sorry for keeping our precious treasure safe."

Cid replied by kissing cold lips and meeting a forked tongue with his own. "You know this country fool fergives anything as long as you love me. Let Vince see his baby."

Golden eyes blinked to crimson.

Vincent patted the tiny newborn as Zack cleaned up. "Happy Birthday, Calla. Mommy loves you. I think your Pa might too."

Cid held his family closer. "Damned right about that. Welcome to the Planet, Baby Girl."

In the family room, Yazoo was sobbing on his phone as Lea happily played on the floor with Riku. "I've changed my mind, Reno! You have the baby! You can get the same procedure Cloud had."

Reno leaned on a storage container as Rude threw a goon across a warehouse. "This Turk gotta work, Yaz. Someone has to earn the gil for the babies. Look at my boy playing. Ain't he pretty?"

Yazoo blinked the tears from his eyes and smiled as Lea laughed. "He's beautiful."

Reno leaned a little more to high kick an attacker in the face. "Ya want more of 'em. Right?"

Yazoo sniffed and wiped his face. "Y-y-yes. More than anything."

Reno brought his heel down to shatter another man's spine. "Gotta take the pain with the pleasure, Yaz. Only one person's gonna have my babies. It's you. You want things to stop with this baby. Tell your Turk now, so I can schedule with the docs, yo."

Yazoo made Riku and Lea jump as he yelled at the phone. "Don't you dare, Turk! Oh, I'm sorry for panicking. I'm okay now. Thanks for talking me down. I love you, Reno. You can go back to work."

Reno glanced around and nodded to a satisfied Rude. "We're done here. I should get to Rocket Town by dinnertime, Yaz. Hope ya got something sweet for me, yo."

Yazoo kissed Reno through the phone. "You know I do, Turk."

Instead of being teleported, Zack left Riku to play with Lea and walked back to his house. The new mercenary slumped back down onto the couch and resumed listening to his growing child. "You have a baby sister named Calla. Hooray."

Sephiroth reinvigorated his tired man with soft kisses. "Enhanced hearing can be wonderful sometimes. At fourteen, you were quite a natural at dodging my wing. I had forgotten."

Zack met the kisses with passionate ones of his own. "I had to win my Angel's heart. Couldn't let a wing get in my way. Riku's going to eat lunch at the main house with Lea. Feel like fooling around?"

Sephiroth pulled up Zack's sweater vest. "With you? Always."

xxx

The next day, Loz came out of the Foundry, wearing just a worn pair of tight blue jeans, work boots, and sweat. The Remnant drew a bucket of water from the nearby well and dumped it on his head. "I may not fight anymore, but my enhancements work fine. You trying to sneak up on me, Miss Elena?"

The blond Turk shook her head as Loz set the bucket down. "Not sneaking. I was admiring the view. Can you quit with the Miss? My name's Elena. Just Elena. I flew here with Reno. I had some gifts for Yazoo from the Turks who couldn't come to the Baby Shower."

Loz was about to reply when he heard giggling near the gate. "Hey, Polly. Why didn't you and Mary Sue come into the Foundry? I don't mind you watching when I work."

Polly walked up to Loz and held up a full wicker basket. "Mama cooked some food for your family to celebrate your sister's birth. I made the pie. It's cherry. Will you have some of my pie?"

Forgotten near the well, Elena tried not to throw up, as she knew the sexual innuendo went completely over Loz's head.

Loz good-naturedly smiled at the cunning young woman. "Sure, Polly. I love pie."

Before Mary Sue could try her luck, Elena darted forward and grabbed the basket's handle. "So nice to meet the both of you. I think I heard Cid calling for you in the Foundry, Loz. I'll take this to the kitchen."

Spying a strong challenger, Polly dropped the innocent farm girl act. "Let go! This is for the family. You're not part of the family. I would know!"

With a quick nerve jab, Elena made Polly let go of the basket. "I bet you would. I wasn't part of the family before. I am now. I could try to match your subtlety, but I'm a Turk, and we don't play that coy shit. Quit shopping around. What you want has been off the market for a long time."

Mary Sue found her voice. "You shut up! Loz doesn't have a girlfriend! He accepted Betsy's invitation to the Spring Dance yesterday!"

Elena's deadly glare halted the girl's heated words. "Betsy? Holy Hell, you tell Betsy I'll be visiting her real soon."

Polly clutched Mary Sue's arm and the pair rapidly backed up to the gate. "I think I hear my Mama calling me, Loz. Me and Mary Sue will see you at the Dance."

Complete unaware of the battle that just happened around him, Loz waved his arm as the girls ran off. "See ya! Strange. They usually stay to watch me work."

Elena pawed through the basket's contents. "Do they? Polly didn't keep the butter cold when she made the crust. Talk about a soggy mess. I worked undercover at a bakery for a spell. Pick me some of them fresh apples, Loz. I'll bake you a pie that'll knock your socks off."

Loz strode to the tree and started plucking. "Gee, thanks Elena. Maybe I could share some with Betsy. She should be showing up for dinner. She models my finished work for me sometimes. Maybe you two could become friends."

Elena fought to keep her bloodthirsty inner Turk under wraps. Loz hadn't watched the violent, gore-filled Turk recordings Vincent had shown his brothers. She wasn't going to scare her man off now. "Maybe we can. Please take the basket and apples into the house, Loz. I'm going to go for a walk."

Loz kissed the Turk's cheek. "You're a swell friend, Elena. I can't wait to taste your pie."

Elena waited until Loz entered the house. "I can't wait for you to lick it either, Big Man."

The blonde took a single step towards the gate, and Vincent appeared before her, carrying Calla. "Hey, Vincent! Hi, Calla! I love you, Baby."

Vincent frowned as Calla gripped Elena's finger. "These are simple farm girls. They had no idea you placed your mark on Loz. Even if they did, it would not stop their admiration of my son. I will not have bloodshed so near my home."

Elena kissed Calla's head. "You expect me to sit back and smile when Betsy comes to dinner? I saw the photos of what was left of Shera after you were done with her. The veteran cleaning crew retired right after from the horror. These farm girls are dumb enough to challenge a Turk. They're going to get the full Turk treatment."

Vincent rocked his daughter as his calculating Turk mind went to work. "Loz's heart is yours. He hasn't realized it yet. Separate the timing between kills and transport them to a far-off location to give yourself plausible deniability. Make sure Loz's future suspicions remain unfounded."

Elena kissed Vincent's cheek. "You're the best Turk father-in-law ever. I'm going to cook the family the best apple pie you've ever tasted tonight."

Vincent maneuvered Elena back to the house. "I'm sure you will. The girls around here couldn't bake to save their lives. Even the pigs wouldn't eat the last few."

Elena twirled prior to entering the house. "Before Reno popped a cap in his head, my former boss wanted to open another bakery with me as the head baker. Say what you will about the Turks. We are an extremely well-trained group of Public Safety Workers."

Vincent rested Calla's head on his shoulder as he walked through the doorway. "Public Safety Workers. I don't think anyone anywhere has ever believed our official work title was true. Why does President Shinra keep the farce going?"

Lounging on the couch, Reno ran his fingers through Yazoo's long locks. "Plausible deniability, Vincent. Rufus was able to save the Turks from the hangman once. It's game over if the World Council gets the real goods on us. You're right, Elena. Vincent is the best Turk father-in-law ever. Can't wait for you to join the Valentine-Highwind clan."

Vincent scowled at the sneaky Turk. "Listening in to a private conversation, Second-In-Command? The rudeness of the new regime knows no bounds. I shall have a strong discussion with the Turk Director when he returns from Wutai."

Reno nestled closer to his Yaz. "Relax, Vincent. The new regime is down with the old. I'm just the sick fuck who likes to listen. Tseng stopped busting my chops about it, since you can't cure a kink. Yazoo knows about it. It's one of the things he tolerates to be with me. Love you, Yaz."

Yazoo kissed Reno's soft lips. "I love you, sneaky tomcat."

XXX

(Wutai)

Tseng woke up gasping as his husband sucked the Turk to full hardness. "Gods, Kadaj! Stop! I have to return to work."

The Remnant licked his lips as he lowered himself onto his Turk. He moaned as Tseng's hips rocked on their own. "Your mouth says one thing, but your body speaks the truth. I miss you already, Tseng. Don't go. Don't leave me alone."

Tseng swore, and took control of the situation, by rolling Kadaj underneath him. He gazed into eyes , swimming with love and desperation. "You're upset because you're not pregnant yet. It might not be you at all. It's another reason I'm returning to Edge. I'm going to undergo a host of tests. I've had to oversee a lot of contaminated Mako sites through the years. It might have come back to bite me."

Kadaj caressed his saddened Turk. "It doesn't matter. It's you I want. It's always been just you. I wanted your babies because they would be parts of you I could smother with love when you're away."

Tseng lavished Kadaj's neck with kisses as his hips continued to move. "We are so fucked up. I want to stay inside you forever."

Kadaj laughed and pulled Tseng closer. "Do it. I want it too."

Reno's snide voice cut through the romance. "The ride's leaving in ten minutes, Director. President Shinra says move it or lose it. He's sick of talking through the tomcat and this tomcat is shit with large scale missions, yo."

Tseng's hips stilled and his hand automatically went to a gun located under a pillow. "Takahiro made his move? He must have heard I stayed in Wutai with my new spouse. Thinking my newfound love has made me weak. I will make his whole bloodline scream with pain before I end it permanently."

Kadaj locked his legs around Tseng's hips as he licked a nipple. "So hot, Husband. Fuck me hard before you leave me."

Tseng tossed the gun to the side and dove down to feast on beckoning lips. "Reno! Make it twenty! We're going to have a busy night tonight."

On the other side of the closed door, Reno remained seated with his back against the door. His thumb swiped through pictures of Lea and Yazoo on his phone. "I hear ya, Boss."

Thirty minutes later, Kadaj slept with his last words to Tseng ringing through his ears. "I don't care, Tseng. There are plenty of children who need a good home. We'll adopt twenty of them like Tifa. I don't mind."

The Remnant woke up in a flowered field. "I so don't need this right now."

Aerith's serene smile irritated the Remnant. "Who's a lying liar now? It's killing you that you're not pregnant with Tseng's child."

Kadaj turned away from the Cetra. "You had your chance, Aerith. You chose the Planet instead. It's not Tseng's fault. Is it? It's mine."

Aerith placed her pointer finger on her chin. "Not in the way you think. The problem is not physical. It's mental. The mounting stress has your womb locked up tight. Your daughter's been trying to get in since Yazoo's wedding. She's about to give up."

Kadaj froze as small arms hugged him from behind. "Oh no. I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't know."

The serious little girl spoke against Kadaj's hip. "You say you want me, but you don't. You just want Bàba. Every time I try, you panic, and I get pushed back to the Lifestream."

Kadaj ran his fingers through straight black hair. "You're mistaken. I love your Bàba so much. It terrifies me. Although he is one of the most lethal men on the Planet, my heart quakes whenever he leaves me. The fear will be ten times worse with you. I've had you in my arms for a moment and I never want to let you go. I'll panic every time you go out to play."

Fierce amber eyes, so like Tseng's, met Kadaj's loving gaze. "I am my Bàba's daughter. I can take care of myself. I will destroy anyone who attempts to harm my family or Wutai."

Kadaj held his daughter's dear face. "Tseng will be so proud of you. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Aerith whispered next to Kadaj's ear. "Relax. Let nature take its course and she will. It's all up to you."

Kadaj closed his eyes. "It's all up to me."

The Remnant opened his eyes and found himself standing in an opulent bedroom. He stared at a newly killed man slumped in a chair. "This isn't Wutai. Why isn't this Wutai?"

A priceless silk robe was wrapped around his form. "Fancy meeting you here and in my favorite outfit of yours too."

Kadaj leaned back against Tseng's firm body. "She sent me here naked. Typical Aerith. Tseng, your former girlfriend has a lousy sense of humor. I don't even have shoes."

The Turk Director's strong arms wrapped around his spouse. "What did Aerith want?"

Kadaj placed his hands over Tseng's. "Because of my silly fears, I nearly lost us our daughter. Aerith had me meet her, so I could see what I would be missing. It did the trick. I'm ready, whenever you are."

Tseng's eyes veered over to the left. "There's a bed right over there."

Kadaj looked around the room. "We're surrounded by dead bodies, Tseng. It's nasty."

Tseng licked the side of Kadaj's neck. "Yes. It is."

The Remnant pulled away from his Turk and swayed towards the bed. "Turk Director, you're a sick man. I adore you."

Tseng brushed his lapel. "Reno, Aerith brought Kadaj here, so we can make our baby girl. Finish up and call in the clean up crews. Tell them to leave the master bedroom for last."

Downstairs, Reno paused as he raised a brains-encrusted bat. "Lucky! I want a free delivered Remnant. Where's my Yaz, yo?"

Tseng's sultry smile heated Kadaj's blood. "He's in Rocket Town with your babies. Leave me alone to make mine."

Reno brought the bat down hard. "Second-In-Command hears and obeys. We got another wing to go, Rude. You ready, Partner."

The bald Turk broke a man's neck and let the body slump to the floor. "Waiting on you, Partner."

Reno tossed the bat to the side and sauntered to the next part of the house. "Olly olly oxen free! Hide all ya want. The Turks are comin' to get ya, yo!"

Rude readied his fists. "Think they'll put up a harder fight than this group?"

Reno's ocean-blue eyes lit up with deadly glee. "Fuck, I hope so!"

XXX

(Rocket Town)

Cid opened the door to a bewildered Zack rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatever yer sellin,' we ain't buyin."

Zack placed his hands on his hips. "Hardy har har, Cid. Is Vincent up yet?"

Cid moved so the flustered man could enter the house. "We got a one-month-old, Zack. Sleep don't come around me or Vince anymore. Calla won't have it."

Vincent beckoned from the kitchen table. "Is something wrong with Sephiroth, Zack?"

Zack sat down at the table with a slightly anxious look on his face. "The baby was born early this morning. He's fine and so is Sephiroth. The thing is, once Sephiroth saw our little boy, he clammed up and shut down. I left to get more towels and he locked the door on me. He's had Riku teleporting back-and-forth into the room, so I know it's not the kids bothering him. Tell me what to do, Vincent. Where did I screw up?"

Vincent stood up and handed Calla to Cid. "I may have an idea. It's not you, Zack. I'll go check on Sephiroth myself."

The gunslinger walked to his son's turreted house, transformed into crimson mist at Sephiroth's locked bedroom door, and slipped into the room. "What troubles you, my son. Why have you locked your heart outside?"

Sephiroth held his baby up to his father's ruby red eyes. "Look, Father. My secret wish came true."

Vincent kissed the baby's head. "How wonderful. The Puppy has sired his own little pup. He resembles Zack. Right down to the black spiky hair."

Sephiroth cuddled his boy. "Now I know why Zack had to run away in the night to join SOLDIER. I'm sure his mother would never have allowed him to leave. Zack was so loving and trusting while moving up the SOLDIER ranks. He had no idea how many men Angeal and I killed and maimed to keep him safe."

Vincent brushed the baby's cheek with a finger. "The ones with the brightest light in their souls are the most coveted. Zackary is one of them. Your son is another. Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Sephiroth nuzzled his baby. "Terra. My little boy's name is Terra."

"Terra? That's really nice, Seph. I love it." A teary eyed Zack stood in the open doorway.

Vincent met Sephiroth's scowl with wide eyes. "Did I unlock the door on the way in? Whoops. You must excuse me. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Come here and take my place, Zack. It's near Calla's feeding time."

Zack tentatively sat down on the bed as Vincent walked out. He actually heard his heart crack as Sephiroth's black wing rose to protect the newborn. "Whatta you doin.' Seph? You know I would never hurt the baby. You're breaking my heart right down to the bottom."

Sephiroth relented and kissed a tear from Zack's cheek. "Forgive me, Beloved. My mind is all a muddle. I was ready for the baby to look like me. Another child like Riku. I was floored when I looked at our boy and saw a little you with trusting eyes and a heart full of love. The Planet can be a terrible place for such a soul. I wish to protect him from it."

Zack leaned over and covered Terra with kisses. "I admit I was a naive sort of fella when I first came to Shinra. No doubt about it. At first sight, Angeal picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, proclaiming I would surely be chained in some pervert's basement by the end of the week without constant supervision. I fell in love with you a few days later. I wasn't going back to Gongaga after that."

The new father rested a protective hand on his squirming baby boy. "I got wise really quick, though. Angeal showed me what you did to Harris, so I wouldn't let it happen again. You didn't have to do that, Seph."

Sephiroth's tired gaze turned to steel. "You allowed Harris to lay his foul tongue all over your body. You're mine. From the day you were born, you were mine. I made sure all of Shinra knew it, after I was finished with his corpse."

Zack frowned as he thought back. "I only did it to protect Cloud. Harris bullied him something awful. I'll always protect Spiky."

Sephiroth rocked his baby. "Your idiotic loyalty got you killed, Puppy. I fear the same will happen to Terra."

Zack caressed his Angel's cheek. "I was alone, with a comatose Cloud, when the army caught up to us. It won't be the same for Terra. He has a whole family of super powered people to protect him. Not to mention his Mama and Dada. Terra will grow up happy and safe. Have a little faith, Seph. Please?"

Sephiroth sighed and kissed Terra's tiny raised fist. "Look at our little hero. Ready to protect his family already. I'll try, Zackary. It's all you can ask of me."

XXX

(Edge - Shinra Townhouse)

Sitting in a cushioned rocking chair, Cloud fed a hungry Roxas. "It's okay to still call me Daddy, Sora. I don't mind."

The little boy played with his toy cars. "It's easier this way, Mama. The others call you Mama too. It's less confusing."

Cloud wiped Roxas's chin. "What others, Honey?"

Sora reached over to pet Dark Nation. "My little brothers. They're waiting in the Lifestream. One of them's really sad, because the soul he loves was born, and he's still waiting. Why you make him wait, Mama?"

Cloud tried to ignore the guilt rising in his heart as he burped Roxas. "Your brother isn't even a year old, Sora. I didn't want to rush things. Why didn't Aerith send for me? I would never let my baby hurt if I could stop it."

Sora bumped foreheads with Dark Nation and giggled when the feline licked him. "Auntie Aerith's mad at Papa. She says he's a rude ass who don't deserve the family he has."

Cloud rested Roxas against his shoulder as he placed a call to his husband. "Hello, Rufus. One of our children is crying in the Lifestream because of your insane jealousy. Aerith is dead. She is never coming back to steal me away from you. She visits your dreams on behalf of the Planet. Why must you be a total asshole to her every time you meet?"

Rufus peered out the window. "If the Cetra wants me to be less of an asshole, tell her to be less of a haughty bitch. It's not just about you. Shinra, Inc. was not built in a day. I'm not going to endanger the core infrastructure just to keep the Planet's Messenger happy. I love you, Cloud. Why is my future tyrant crying?"

Cloud stood to place Roxas in the nearby crib. "His soulmate was born, but he wasn't. Our child is still in the Lifestream and we're already ruining his life. It wasn't malicious on my part. I just wanted to give my body a little rest."

Rufus perked up in his office across town. "Is the rest over?"

Cloud smiled as Riku appeared with a supervising Yazoo and got tackled by a loving Sora. "As soon as Papa comes home."

Rufus dropped the phone and ran out of the office. "Keep up Turks! You're not the pregnant one in your family, Reno! Quit dragging ass!"

Elena guffawed while following the President. "Yeah, Reno! Quit dragging ass!"

Reno shook his head with a grin. "Harsh, yo."

Back at the Townhouse, Yazoo gestured to the crib. "Do you mind if I place Lea with Roxas, Cloud? They seem to have the same naptime."

Cloud took the sleeping toddler from the Remnant and placed him in the crib. "I don't mind at all. Will you be alright alone here with the kids?"

Yazoo rested in the rocking chair and placed a hand on his baby bump. "Reno is guarding Rufus today with Elena. From what I overheard, I won't be alone for long."

Cloud turned as he heard gasping at the doorway. "I suppose I should be flattered?"

Rufus shoved Reno towards an amused Yazoo as Elena plopped down next to Riku and Sora. "You two keep yourself busy for the rest of the afternoon. Anyone who tries to bother me while I'm with Cloud will get a shotgun blast to the face."

Reno laid his head in Yazoo's lap. "Don't gotta tell me twice, Sir."

Sora snuggled against Elena as Riku nestled against her other side. "You don't mind playing with us, Aunt Elena?"

The blond Turk jousted toy knights with Riku. "Heck, no! Compared to a shareholder's meeting, this is bliss."

Reno kissed Yazoo's belly. "You said it, Elena."

XXX

(Rocket Town - Meteor Day - Seven Years Later)

As various children ran through Cid and Vincent's main house, Elena squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "You rolled the cookies just right, Elrena Jo. They'll cook up great."

The four-year-old paused rolling cookie balls as the color left her face. "Mommy, my chest hurts."

Elena picked up her little girl as Calla took over the cookie making. She sat down next to a nearby breathing machine and placed the mask over her daughter's nose and mouth. "Breathe the medicine in, Baby. It's okay."

Tifa placed a comforting hand on the Turk's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Elena smiled at the bar owner. "Business as usual. We do not fuss over her. My strong girl doesn't like it."

Outside, next to the huge barbeque, Loz stilled while turning the meat. "Ellie's hurting again, Cid. It's not right."

Cid bumped his stepson's arm. "No, it's not. Elena didn't ask to get gassed while she was pregnant. She didn't even know she was pregnant. Jest gotta keep the faith, Son. Mah granddaughter's a born fighter. She's gonna grow to be a hunnerd and three, jest like Ah am."

Cloud and Rufus's son, Ventus, pulled on Barrett's arm as the big man flew some kites with Denzel and Marlene helping the other children. "Uncle Barrett, why do we fly kites on Meteor Day?"

The former miner wound a kite string around his gun arm. "The same reason we hunt for plastic eggs after lunch. It's fun."

Rufus sailed by to ruffle his son's blond spikes. "No one remembers the real reasons for these traditions except for Uncle Reeve. Where is Vanitas, Ventus?"

The twin hugged Rufus's white coated waist. "He's with Terra. It's getting kind of gross, Papa."

Rufus frowned as he spied his other Shinra heir. "Vanitas is a Shinra in love. There is no reasoning there. Only containment."

Over by a cleared field, Terra grinned as Vanitas handed him more plastic colored eggs to hide. "Thanks, Van. It would take forever without your help."

Riku grabbed his little brother and twirled him around. "Yadda-yadda. Me and Sora had half the field done before you joined in. Don't cry, Terra. I'm just joking. I love you, Baby Brother."

Terra laughed with teary eyes and kissed his big brother. "I love you, Riku."

As Vanitas felt his blood start to boil, Sora crouched down to hug his disturbed sibling to his body. "Calm down. Riku is mine. You won't hurt him."

Vanitas hid his tears of frustration against Sora's shoulder. "Wasn't gonna hurt Riku. I just get so mad. I don't know why."

Sora kissed his little brother and rocked him in his arms. "Shhh. It's okay, Vanitas. You're safe. We're safe."

Vanitas flinched when he felt a small hand pat his back. "No touching! Don't like strangers touching!"

Undeterred by the outburst, Terra kissed Vanitas's cheek. "Not a stranger. Can you help me finish with the eggs, Van? It's no fun when you're not with me."

Vanitas tentatively took Terra's hand. "Sure. I'd love to. Sorry for yelling."

Terra swung their joined hands between them. "It's okay, Van."

At the picnic tables, Zack sat down next to a troubled Cloud. "Spiky, you know you're my bestest best friend and I would die for you. Oh wait. I did."

Cloud shot his heart brother a sour look. "Low blow, Fair."

Zack used his enhanced speed to give his friend a head noogie. "The point is that I would never bullshit you. What am I getting at? Sora is the most non-Shinra Shinra who ever Shinra'd. If he didn't have Rufus's face, I would think you found him in a chocobo nest. Roxas will be the next Shinra President. May the Gods have mercy on his soul. Ventus wants to be a leader in the WRO military. He'll be great as long as he can keep his inner Shinra down."

Cloud bristled as he sensed where Zack was going. "But?"

Zack wrapped his friend tight in his arms. "Vanitas is a serial killer in the making. You know it. Rufus knows it. Sora just had to talk him down from knifing Riku with the hidden knives I'm not supposed to know he stole from the kitchen. All my son did was tell his baby brother he loved him and gave him a kiss. Face it, Cloud. Your kid is gonna grow up to be the freak who comes out at night."

Cloud crumpled against Zack. "Don't talk mean about my baby. Vanitas is misunderstood. With more counseling, things should get better."

Zack stared as a stone-faced Vincent picked up a wiggling Vanitas, shook him, and watched as the knives rained down to the ground. "Yeaaaaaah. More counseling. That's all your kid needs."

Cloud clutched Zack's arm, as Rufus grabbed a swinging Vanitas, and Terra hugged his unimpressed Grandpa's legs. "Don't keep Terra away from Vanitas. Please. Terra is Vanitas's heart. Without him, I fear what my son will do to the Planet. Vanitas will never hurt Terra. He would cut his own hands off before hurting Terra."

Zack observed Rufus hold Vanitas and whisper to him like Sora did. The little boy slowly stopped swinging. "You realize we're talking about a six-year-old."

Cloud gripped Zack's arm tighter as he fought not to cry. "Rufus believes all the therapy sessions are a waste of time. Vanitas is following his Shinra nature. Rufus and the Turks are the only ones who truly understand him. I thought Roxas was difficult to read. I'm Vanitas's Mama and he's like a foreign animal to me. All I can do is love him and hope for the best."

Zack sighed, and petted Ruffles, as the huge shar pei laid its head on his lap. "We'll figure something out, Spiky. We always do."

Sephiroth received the knives from Vincent with a grim expression. "I would love to smite the little demon back to the ring of Hell Aerith pulled him from. Unfortunately, Terra adores the Shinra spawn and cries when I try to separate them."

Vincent petted Sephiroth's arm. "There is a reason for Aerith's odd matchmaking. Terra has a trusting heart and a pure soul. The villains of this Planet would love to lock up such a prize in the future. Aerith chose the deadliest predator of all to be Terra's soulmate. Vanitas shall rule over the criminal underworld as Roxas reigns in the light for Shinra, Inc. You will never have to worry about Terra's future safety."

Sephiroth rested against his father. "In the future, Terra has his whole family to keep him safe. He can live a rich and fulfilling life without Vanitas Shinra."

Vincent smiled as he viewed Terra convince Vanitas to dance with him. "It's not up to you, Sephiroth. This pairing was made in the Lifestream. When Terra is of age, I will clue him in on the devious workings of the Shinra mind. The lesson and Terra's innate goodness shall see him through. I promise you."

Sephiroth gazed at his son's sweet face. "I shall trust in your judgement, Father. There's nothing else I can do without breaking my little boy's heart."

XXX

(Wutai - Same Time)

Tseng scanned the surrounding area as his children swam and played in the lagoon. A visiting Nanaki herded them away from the deep water. "What is it, Xion? Bàba is listening."

The little girl wrapped her arms around Tseng's waist. "Grandpa Vincent called. He misses us and can't wait to meet the new baby. I told him Mama was sleeping."

Tseng placed a hand on his daughter's back. "What is the question you really want to ask?"

Xion hid her amber eyes against her father's hip. "The visiting dignitary called me a pretty mongrel and Yé Ye shattered his windpipe. Why? The man called me pretty."

Kadaj appeared and ran his fingers through his firstborn's straight hair. "You are pretty, Xion. It was the man's tone which Godo had a problem with. Don't think anymore about it, Little Star. Go swim with your brother and sisters."

As the content child ran to join her siblings, Tseng kissed the newborn Kadaj was carrying. "You should be resting."

Kadaj caressed his husband's handsome face. "I've heard the stories of how horrible it was for the Wutaiians in the past. Things have improved so much in the past decade. To be blindsided like that was horrible. If it wasn't for you, Yuffie would have beat the rest of the visiting party to death. Godo was so sedate before the children were born. What's changed?"

Tseng embraced his spouse. "My father has remembered his Wutaiian pride. Seeing our children's joy every day has reminded Godo what is truly important. Yuffie was already incensed from the visitors' whispered comments about the women in the village. I won't repeat them to you."

Kadaj kissed Tseng's bare chest. "I wish it was different, but the children will encounter worse when they grow up and travel away from Wutai. What are we going to do, Husband?"

Tseng peered back out to the water and counted heads. "We train our superpowered Royal Wutaiians well and trust that Aerith continues to keep her eye on them from the Lifestream. The children will encounter prejudice wherever they go. It will strengthen their fortitude as it did for me and Yuffie."

Kadaj kissed his new son sleeping in his arms. "Can't we just make them all stay on the island where it's safe?"

Tseng kissed Kadaj's lowered head. "We would prove as successful as my father was with Yuffie. She showed up in my room in Midgar when she was Xion's age. Rufus found it hilarious."

Kadaj laid his head on Tseng's shoulder. "Would you shatter President Shinra's windpipe for slandering our Little Star?"

Tseng rested his head on Kadaj's. "Unlike his father before him, Rufus does not notice race. He notices gil earnings. The new Shinra generation has followed his lead. A great many of the younger Wutaiians have found employment with Shinra and the WRO. If another war arises between Wutai and Shinra, it won't be over racial troubles."

Kadaj released a small shriek as their children snuck up on them and soaked their loose pants with wet hugs. "Cold! I love you too, Babies. Careful, don't get your baby brother wet."

Tseng bent down and squeezed his children. His rakish grin made his husband's heart flutter. "Happy Meteor Day, Kadaj."

Kadaj ducked his head so his hair would hide his blush. "Oh stop it. I just gave birth two days ago. You Turks have no mercy."

Tseng stood up and kissed along the Remnant's blush. "We lose it when we pass Turk initiation. It slows us down."

Xion held an elaborate kite up. "Time to fly, Bàba! Yé Ye and Auntie Yuffie's kites are already in the air! Let's go, Nanaki!"

Kadaj held Tseng's hand as the children ran ahead with Nanaki guarding their backs. "It was the luckiest day of my life when we met and I shot you in the head. If you let me do it again, I think our luck will double."

Tseng arched an eyebrow and smooched smiling lips. "As wonderful as that sounds, I'll pass."

XXX

(Back to Rocket Town - Same Night)

Lea expertly completed the performance with his fiery chakrams to the amazed applause of the audience. "Thank you! For my next trick-"

The Turks and former military replied. "Watch me pull a rabbit out of my pants."

Lea stomped his foot. "Hey! That's my Dad's old routine! I'm being serious!"

Reno appeared next to his son and adjusted his shirt cuffs. "Let's get this done with. Elena, if you please…"

The blonde Turk cuddled her excited daughter. "Pull a rabbit out of your pants? Again?"

Reno mimed like he was yanking off his pants. "Presto!"

Rude's dry tone made the crowd laugh more. "That's not a rabbit."

Reno covered his crotch. "Whoops! Wore the wrong pants!"

The redhead Turk shielded Lea from the paper cups and plates thrown his way from the groaning crowd. "Ya see, Son. Some people can't appreciate the classics."

Zack held a giggling Terra. "Don't believe him, Lea. That was never a classic."

Reno winked to the crowd. "How about this one… This one time in Wutai-"

In a blink, Sephiroth covered the Turk's smiling mouth. "Sit back down, Reno. Lea's worked hard on his performance. The children want to see the rest of it."

Reno kissed the frown from Lea's forehead and slunk back to Yazoo's arms. "It was gonna be a kid friendly story. Swear."

Zack play-punched Reno's arm. "No story starting with, "This one time in Wutai," has ever or will ever be kid friendly, Turk."

Lea cleared his throat and raised his hands. Blue-purple flames appeared on his open palms. "Grandpa Vincent, Dad, and Yaz. This is for you."

The crowd gasped as the child turned the flames to fiery bats, cats, and butterflies. The apparitions danced around to disappear into the night sky.

No one applauded harder than Roxas, sitting next to his parents. "See, Papa! I told you Lea could do it! My Lea can do anything."

Rufus's gaze narrowed as he spied Lea's sly grin and smiling green eyes alight on Roxas. "I am sure he will do his best to make you think so in the future, Roxas."

Lea crouched down to tweak his little brother, Ronan's, cheek dimple. "Now you know why I couldn't show you the finale, Little Bro. Still mad at me?"

The second Reno lookalike hugged his older brother as their pleased parents looked on. "Wasn't mad, Lea. Just thought you didn't want to play with me anymore."

Lea blew a raspberry on his brother's cheek. "Never happen, Ro. We're back to back till the end."

Vincent clasped his Captain's strong forearm as Calla crawled off his lap to get one of the sparklers handed out by Tifa and Barrett. "Oh, Cid. Did you see? Lea has come so far, so fast. With Riku joining the WRO and Lea joining the Turks, our grandchildren shall play major roles in protecting the Planet. I am so proud."

Cid kissed his Vincent, and chortled, seeing all his kin, young and old, run around with the sparklers. "It all started with you, Vince. You caved to mah pathetic daily marriage proposals and found Riku on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. The rest followed like clockwork. If Ah didn't remember how ditzy Aerith could get, Ah'd swear she was a genius strategist."

Vincent nestled against the love of his life. "We are so blessed, Cid. It scares me."

Cid's grin widened as the partygoers started to dance in the cleared field with the sparklers. "Captain's got the wheel, Vince. You just keep holdin' on tight with yer love and Ah'll steer us through the future storms. Ain't nothin' gonna bring this family down."

Cloud smiled as Sora held Roxas's and Ventus's hands as they danced in the field. The mother snuggled his lost son close. "You can get a sparkler too, Vanitas. Dance with Terra. He loves when you dance with him."

Vanitas curled his body around the one person on the Planet he was sure loved all of him. The good and the Shinra. "I'm sorry I make you cry, Mama. Don't give up on me. Please?"

Cloud's lower lip quivered as he held his boy tighter. "Never, Vanitas. I promise to love you no matter what you do or what happens in the future. And when I make a promise, I never, ever break that promise."

Rufus leaned over to kiss his child. "Ever. Take it from your Papa, Vanitas. I put your poor Mama through enough over the years."

Vanitas sniffled and slowly got off Cloud's lap. "I'm gonna go play with Terra. Okay, Mama?"

Cloud beamed at his boy. "It's fine, Vanitas."

Rufus watched Terra hand Vanitas a sparkler. "You know our son will be testing the limits of your motherly devotion every day until you break."

Cloud observed his boys covertly position themselves to keep the other partiers from crowding Vanitas. "You talk like I'm alone. I haven't been alone for a long time. You've made sure of it."

Rufus took his hero's hand and brought it to his lips. "Yes, I have. And I shall continue to do so until the Devil calls me back to Hell many years from now."

Cloud smirked as his Shinra turned his hand over to kiss the palm. "Good to know."


End file.
